


Brother's Conflict: 13 Weddings

by Pookles



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, I'm too lazy to tag 15+ characters, Wedding fic for Ema and each of the brothers + Juli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookles/pseuds/Pookles
Summary: A series of one-shots about what the weddings between Ema and each of the Asahina brothers would be like! Each wedding has a different theme according to the brothers' personalities. The weddings are posted in a random order and Ema is sometimes OOC because reasons.
Relationships: Asahina Azusa/Hinata Ema, Asahina Fuuto/Hinata Ema, Asahina Kaname/Hinata Ema, Asahina Masaomi/Hinata Ema, Asahina Natsume/Hinata Ema, Asahina Subaru/Hinata Ema, Asahina Tsubaki/Hinata Ema, Asahina Ukyou/Hinata Ema, Asahina Yuusuke/Hinata Ema
Kudos: 13





	1. Ivory & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of fics I will be moving from my FF.net over to Ao3. This fic was honestly one of my most popular despite it being for a fandom I don't typically write for. I hope you all enjoy!

_Ema_

The day has finally arrived when I would get to marry the love of my life. I sat in a chair in the back room of the church; Miwa-san, Louis-san and Juli were the only ones in the room. Louis-san was doing my hair and make-up while Miwa-san was getting my dress ready.

My hair was tied back into a bun, held together by the white rose clip that was also attached to the ivory veil with lace trim. Louis-san made sure that my make-up was subtle and natural, and painted my nails an ivory color, despite the fact that I was wearing mid-bicep length gloves. My dress was an ivory-colored, satin gown with a v-cut in the back, and was trimmed with lace. I wore the gloves and a pair of matching heels so I could be tall enough to kiss the groom without having to stand on my tiptoes.

Miwa-san and Louis-san helped me get into my dress, and it -much to my relief- still fit perfectly. Miwa-san pulled the bouquet of white roses out of the decorative vase they were sitting in and handed them to me. Miwa-san was already in her mother-of-the-bride dress, which was a silver-blue color. Louis-san was wearing a black tux with a gray tie like the rest of his brothers that were probably already in the main hall of the church. A knock at the door revealed a smiling Mahoko and a shocked Kyoko, my two bridesmaids.

"You look beautiful!" Kyoko gushed, having been the only one in the room to not have gone to the bridal appointment.

"It's almost time," Mahoko announced.

"My little girl is getting married, I feel so old!" Miwa-san blurted.

"Calm down mom, we all feel a little older, but don't ruin your makeup either," Louis-san added, trying to calm her down.

Miwa-san and Louis-san went out into the hall and Papa walked in.

"Are you ready?" he inquired.

I nodded.

"I have a question Mr. Hinata. How can you be okay with her marrying her step-brother?" Kyoko asked.

"Because the kids never truly felt like family, which is sort of the reason why we're standing here today, but hopefully they can be a true family now," he responded.

"Kyoko who cares? Ema is getting married and this is the most makeup I've ever seen her wear!" Mahoko shouted, soothing my nerves a bit.

Juli jumped on my shoulder. Louis-san had replaced his pink polka-dot bow with an ivory one for the wedding. "I don't like this Chi, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Besides, you picked a good wolf."

"Juli..." I cooed and he jumped into Mahoko's basket.

Mahoko tied the rings to his bow and let him down onto the floor. She nodded to us and we moved to begin the ceremony. Yuusuke-kun and Fuuto-kun were waiting for Mahoko and Kyoko respectively. Each pair went through the curtain and the chatter coming from the hall ceased. When the music started playing, Papa and I walked through the curtain and everyone stood as Juli ran to go sit by Miwa-san.

I stared at Masaomi who was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He shook my father's hand and linked my arm with his before turning to face the minister. I handed my bouquet to Mahoko and Masaomi took my hands in his as the minister began the ceremony. After Masaomi and I read our self-written vows, the minister clasped his hands together.

"May I have the rings please?" he inquired.

Juli jumped from Miwa-san's lap and jumped to my shoulder. Masaomi let go of my hands to untie the rings. I took off my gloves and handed them to Mahoko and Juli handed me Masaomi's ring.

"I, Ema take you Masaomi, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part," I recited, starting to feel the tears form at the edges of my eyes, putting the ring on his finger.

"I, Masaomi take you Ema, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part," he responded, slipping the ring on my finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

Masaomi put his arms around my waist as I touched his cheek and our lips met with a thunder of applause. I took my bouquet from Mahoko and Masaomi and I linked arms again and walked back down the aisle. I tossed the bouquet behind me and heard all the women in the room cheer about how they wanted it. We got into the limo that was waiting outside and it took us to the hotel where we were going to have the reception.

"I haven't gotten to tell you yet, but you look beautiful Ema," Masaomi commented.

"You look handsome as well, Masaomi," I responded and kissed his cheek.

When we arrived, our family was already there, busily setting up the room for the reception. When we entered, heading for the garden to take pictures, my brothers stopped whatever they were doing and clapped and cheered. I blushed and Masaomi kissed my temple. Suddenly, I fell forward, I looked back to see that there was a loose part of the carpet. Masaomi caught me and turned to his brothers.

"Can someone fix that carpet? We don't want anyone getting hurt," Masaomi snapped, slightly out of character.

I stared at him and he smiled at me. "Let's go. We have pictures to take."

He helped me to my feet and led me into the garden. Miwa-san and her photographer were already out there waiting for us. Masaomi and I took many pictures, then some with Juli, our parents and our brothers. When we were finished, the boys took off their jackets and continued setting up the room. When it was finished, Masaomi and I went into one of the back rooms where Louis-san was waiting so he could redo my hair and makeup. My brothers came in soon after and stared at me while Louis-san did my makeup.

"You look beautiful imouto-chan," Kaname-san commented, playing with my hair until Louis-san grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"You almost look like a princess," Fuuto-kun added.

"Almost? Would it kill you to give a good compliment?" Yuusuke-kun snapped.

"Yuusuke-kun, he's just jealous. Besides, I can handle this myself," I began and he nodded. "Fuuto. Don't make me punch you. It's my wedding day, I will not tolerate any of your crap today. This is your last warning."

"You can't hit me, I'm an idol," he responded.

I stood and glared at him, "Fuuto. Just because you're an idol doesn't make you untouchable. If someone didn't care about your career, they would pop you one. So what would happen if I chose to forget that you were an idol?"

He looked mortified, I smiled in triumph.

"Good now shut up and be a good little brother."

"Now, now," Masaomi began, "no killing each other. Leave it at that."

"Also, who caught the bouquet?" I asked.

Azusa-san stepped forward and put one of the roses from the bouquet in my hair.

"Much better," he said.

I smiled and Masaomi pulled me into his arms. "C'mon, we have a party to attend."

I followed them out into the reception where everyone was cheering. Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san were pretty much running the entire show, and announced that the Father-Daughter dance would be first. I danced with Papa and Miwa-san took pictures like there weren't any albums that we had to fill or anything.

"Now time for the lucky couple to dance!" Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san announced.

Masaomi took my hand and pulled me to him.

"I don't want you to worry about anything else from now on," he whispered.

"I have no regrets," I responded, and we kissed.

Everyone clapped and we sat down in our seats. Now it was time for the speeches. Masaomi and I picked three of our brothers to give a speech. We picked Hikaru-san, Wataru-chan and Tsubaki-san. Hikaru-san caught the microphone that Tsubaki-san tossed to him.

"Hello everyone," Hikaru-san began. "My name is Hikaru. My original plan was to embarrass my brother's wife a bit, but she quickly scrapped that idea by yelling at me and breaking a vase."

"I didn't do anything. You're the one that ran off like a little girl," I commented and the room burst into laughter.

My family was laughing especially hard because they knew that Hikaru was a regular tranny. I did not mean that to be as funny as it was.

"Anyway, I was going to say that I would leave the comedy bits to my other brothers. But to the point, Masaomi is the oldest of us brothers, he's kind and helpful, but doesn't seem to have much luck with the ladies, so we're all sort of wondering where this came from," Hikaru-san continued, motioning to the room. "I will be honest and tell you all that when we first met Ema, we all fell for her. One by one like trees in a forest. In short, the competition was so present in the household, we should've expected our eldest brother to come out the victor in the end." He then turned to me. "Is that better than what I had?"

I glared at him. "It's better, but I still don't like it."

He shrugged in defeat before tossing the microphone to Tsubaki-san and sitting down. Tsubaki-san jumped up and I covered my eyes with my hand for a moment, bracing for the worst.

"Look, she's already given up~" Tsubaki-san began with a laugh, getting a chuckle from the room. "Continuing off of what Hikaru-nii began, we all do love Ema, as a sister and for most of us, as something more as well. We welcomed her into our family with open arms, not really sure what to expect. But I, myself was extremely happy to have a little sister. I love little sister characters in various animes, so I'm absolutely delighted to have one of my own. Though one thing's for sure and I'm sure that my brothers can agree here, is that we never saw this coming. We never saw Masaomi-nii as the winner here. So I guess the lesson in this is never underestimate the underdog."

"No Tsubaki, the lesson here is that nice guys never finish last," Masaomi cut in, causing the room to burst into laughter again.

"I'm done, how was that imouto-san?" Tsubaki-san asked.

"Better than Hikaru-san's," I responded.

"But good right?"

"Better than Hikaru-san's."

The room burst into laughter again and Wataru-chan stood up, taking the microphone from Tsubaki-san.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Wataru, I'm the youngest of my brothers. I'm happy to see Masa-nii and Onee-chan so happy. So much that I'm really looking forward to being an uncle!" he said happily then sat down.  
Azusa-san stood up to break the awkwardness that Wataru-chan had created. "Now that the selected brothers have made their speeches, we will now begin with serving the food."

I took a deep breath and leaned on Masaomi-san's shoulder. "This is going to be a long night."

He kissed my temple. "It'll be alright. they're our brothers after all. They'll be sore about it for a few months then everything will be fine."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" I inferred.

"Why shouldn't I be? I get to spend the rest of my life with you after all," he responded, surprising me with a kiss.

A flash went off and Miwa-san cheered.

"That's the one that's going in the family album!" she exclaimed and we laughed.

The party went on through the night everyone singing, dancing, -and for those who were old enough- drinking. Tsubaki-san was definitely intoxicated by the end of the night, as well as Subaru-san, who had to be helped out by Natsume-san at the end of the night. I could tell that my father had gotten a few drinks into Masaomi, so I volunteered to drive us back the apartments.

Since it'd been a few years from when Papa came home from an adventure and taught me how to drive, I thought I could handle this easily. Though the only hard part was getting Masaomi into the car. When we got home I walked with Masaomi-san up to his room and made sure he didn't pass out on the floor somewhere. Once Masaomi-san was being watched by Ukyo-san, I went with Miwa-san back to my room to take off the wedding dress.

"Are you and Masaomi going to continue living here then?" Miwa-san inquired.

"We agreed that we'd start looking for a house after the wedding, because things had been so chaotic and confusing while planning the wedding," I responded.

"Ah, well then I should let you in on a little secret," she said as I changed into a t-shirt and shorts.

"Eh?" I inquired as she handed me a white box.

"All the bedrooms in this complex are sound-proof, but you two should really go on a nice honeymoon," she responded.

I opened the box and saw that there was some bridal-themed lingerie inside, I blushed and snapped the box shut and placed it on the bed. Miwa-san laughed and told me to go spend the night with Masaomi. I went up to his room to do so and found that he was already asleep. I used the spare key he gave me and crawled in next to him. I saw him smile in his sleep and he pulled me closer to him.

"We leave for Santorini in the morning you know," he whispered, actually still awake.

"I know, but is it really so wrong for me to want to spend the night with you?" I inquired, moving closer.

"Would you rather be sleep-deprived or spend the night with your husband?" he inquired.

I gently bit his nose. "You're clearly drunk, you're asking stupid questions."

"Yes, yes," he responded and we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Under the Stars

_Ema_

Azusa and I arrived at the beach-side villa a few days prior, so we could relax a bit before the wedding. Our brothers hadn't been able to leave us alone ever since we told them that we were getting married. They all wanted to help plan the wedding, but Azusa and I already had an idea. However, we were both too nice to say no to our brothers. In the end we just listened to their ideas and completely disregarded them. It was also difficult for Tsubaki-san to accept that I was marrying just Azusa, and not him as well.

I'd had my bridal shower before we left at a garden club, but Azusa had his bachelor party last night on the island. Our brothers had arrived and kidnapped Azusa for the day, the only reason I had known this was by the note they left on the kitchen counter, so our time together now was to make up for yesterday. Miwa-san and Louis-san had arrived early this morning to set up their equipment and the villa for the wedding. They even brought us breakfast in bed. I sighed, exhausted in remembering all the prior events while lying on a pool chair next to Azusa.

"Don't tell me that you're tired already, the fun hasn't even begun yet," he commented, reaching over to take my hand in his.

I smiled back at him. "I guess I'm still angry at you for leaving me yesterday."

"That wasn't my fault, though you can still be angry if you want," he replied.

I stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"I told you before, I'll take on all your anger if it means that I get to spend my time with you," he explained, his cheeks turning pink.

I blushed as well and leaned forward to kiss him. However when our lips were about to touch, our brothers appeared out of nowhere to interrupt us. I sighed and sat back in my chair, massaging my eyes with one hand in frustration while Azusa let out a chuckle.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"It's time for the bride and groom to go get ready for their special day," Kaname-san explained, helping me up.

I saw Azusa's face twitch out of the corner of my eye in irritation and I turned to him. I hugged him, starting to get worried about everything going according to the schedule we'd prepared, Azusa hooked his finger under my chin and lifted it to bring my lips to his, right in front of his brothers. He pulled back a heartbeat later and smiled.

"I'll see you soon okay?" he said softly.

I nodded and gave him one last hug before following Natsume-san and Louis-san. Wataru-chan took my hand in a reassuring way as we walked up the spiral staircase to Azusa and I's bedroom where I'd be getting ready.

When we got to my room, Miwa-san was waiting there for me. Natsume-san and Wataru-chan stayed to help Miwa-san with the dress and veil while Louis-san did my hair and makeup. My hair was braided into a bun with little ringlets framing my face. My makeup was shimmering, which Louis-san explained was to make me look radiant at sunset.

"You look beautiful imouto-san," Natsume-san commented, helping me out of the chair.

I quickly got into my dress, which much to my relief, was still as comfortable as when I originally bought it. I looked in the mirror and smiled and Wataru-chan leaned into my side to feel the fabric while Miwa-san zipped up the back.  
The dress was a ruched, chiffon, fit-n-flare gown, with a woven bodice that went down to my low waist, the rest of the skirt reached just above my toes. It had a sweetheart neckline, so there was a little bit of a surprise for Azusa, and a little something he could gloat about. I wore white, ballet flats and had a simple white veil that only went about halfway down my back. I also wore crystal bridal jewelry to make myself sparkle a bit more. Louis-san and Miwa-san smiled at the end result and high-fived while Natsume-san and Wataru-chan just gawked.

"I want to be the first to say it, but I'm extremely jealous of Azusa," Natsume-san commented.

"You're not the first, and you most certainly won't be the last," I responded.

We laughed and Miwa-san called for Papa a short while later while ushering the boys out of the room, telling them that Azusa was probably a nervous wreck and that he needed all of his brothers there to cheer him up.

Louis-san handed me the bouquet of Baby's Breath before leaving with his brothers. Miwa-san asked me to take a few pictures at the balcony of my room in my dress; all the while being careful not to let Azusa see me. Wataru-chan knocked on the door and told us that the ceremony would be starting soon. Miwa-san told us to count to thirty, then to start walking, and left the room.

"You made a good choice out of those wolves Chi, I'm sure that you two will be happy together," Juli praised from where he sat on Papa's shoulder.

Papa nodded at the squirrel's comment. "Are you ready then?"

I counted to thirty and nodded. We left the room and began walking. As we came down the stairs that led outside from the raised room I was in, everyone turned to look at me. Miwa-san's photographers began their onslaught, but I could only look at Azusa, who was smiling and blushing madly at the sight of me. I saw Tsubaki-san elbow him and I rolled my eyes. Azusa shook my father's hand and Papa patted him on the back. Kaname-san was the officiant for the ceremony upon Miwa-san's earlier request.

"We have come here today to unite these worthy souls under the equal law that is marriage," he began as the sun began to set and he went on with his introduction.

"The bride and groom will now exchange their vows and their rings, may I have them please?" Kaname-san began again.

Wataru-chan handed Azusa and I each other's rings and went back to stand next to Masaomi-san. Azusa and I linked pinky fingers and smiled at one another.

"Instead of writing you a list of vows, I wrote you a pinky promise," I began and the crowd awed. "Vows are something that sounds so serious, yet when you replace "vow" with "promise" it seems more fitting for a day like this. A vow is something you do at church, a promise is something you make to a loved one. And I do love you Azusa. I will always be with you, whether that means cuddling with you on the couch, or calling you while you're on break at work. I always want to be able to hear your voice and feel your presence. I want you to know that these reasons and many more are my pinky promise to you, and that I love you Azusa."

Azusa's eyes sparkled as he began to speak. "A pinky promise means that if you break it, you'll lose your finger. I am, and always will be, willing to lose any part of my body if it means that I get to spend my time with you. I want you in my life forever and always, because I am madly in love with you. That is my pinky promise to you."

I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as I watched Kaname-san wipe his away.

"Are there any objections to the spiritual and legal union of these hearts?" he inquired.

There was silence and Azusa nodded to him. I had only hoped that someone had fitted Tsubaki-san and Fuuto-kun with zippers for mouths.

"Then by the power invested in me, and in the eyes of the witnesses here, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he finished.

Azusa wrapped an arm around my waist and touched my cheek with the other while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed as the sound of applause and cheering rung throughout the villa.

Azusa and I walked back down the aisle and up to our room. We went out onto the balcony and kissed while Miwa-san's photographers continued taking pictures. I turned to face the room and held the bouquet in my hands. I smiled at Azusa and threw it behind me. I turned to see that Yuusuke-kun had caught it. Azusa and I disappeared into our bedroom to put on our bathing suits, bridal themed of course. We walked back down the stairs and we ran straight into the pool and jumped on top of our brothers. We played chicken and other games as well. However now Azusa and I sat on the edge of the pool, sipping at our glasses of champagne, while our brothers messed around in the pool, some more noticeably drunk than others.

"Are you happy now?" Azusa asked, putting an arm around me.

"Yeah, I am," I responded.

We kissed and a flash went off.

"I think that's my favorite picture!" Miwa-san announced.

Tsubaki-san handed her the camera, "Send me a copy of that."

"Tsubaki, don't you dare photoshop your face in place of mine," Azusa warned, the moonlight glaring off his glasses for a moment.

Tsubaki-san looked taken aback, "I would never do such a thing! I only wanted to blow it up and hang it in the living room!"

"Somehow I think that's even worse..." Azusa muttered.

I began laughing as well as everyone else. Soon enough, the party was over and everyone had gone back to their hotels.  
Azusa and I lay of rafts in the pool, looking at the stars and pointing out different constellations.

"What do you think the highlight of tonight was?" Azusa asked suddenly, after explaining the constellation Virgo.

"Do you want me to be cheesy or honest?" I inquired.

"Both," he responded with a chuckle.

"The vows ceremony was amazing, but when Tsubaki-san proposed to Subaru-san, and Subaru-san rejecting him, that was hysterical," I responded.

"Do you think that they'll even remember?" Azusa asked again.

"Probably not, we should show them the video though," I added.

"I brought my laptop."

I glared at him, "I'm not going to let you work on our honeymoon."

"You and I both know how that's going to work out," he responded as he got out of the pool.

I chased him up to our room and locked the door behind me before hugging him from behind. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is. Though I have faith that you'll win," he responded, picking me up bridal style and laying me on the bed.

I woke up the next morning to see Azusa in a Skype call with our brothers. Azusa noticed me stirring and quickly set his laptop out of view of me before putting his jacket around me and zipping it up.

"Good morning," he cooed, kissing my temple.

I smiled and kissed him, but the laptop "awing" from the desk kept me from going any further.

"Good morning onee-chan!" Wataru-chan called.

"Good morning," I replied groggily.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Masaomi-san inquired.

I shook my head and leaned on Azusa because I was too tired to hold myself up. I smiled when I saw a pouting Tsubaki-san in the background.

"Hey imouto-chan," Kaname-san began. "Did you and Azusa have a nice night of sweet submersion?"

Azusa and I both flushed red and Azusa cleared his throat.

"Kaname-nii-san, now's not the time for that," he responded.

"Fine, fine," he responded.

"Did you watch the video yet?" Azusa asked.

"We'll watch it now," Kaname-san responded.

Thanks to Skype, we were able to see everyone's reactions to the video. Everyone was laughing hysterically, except for Tsubaki-san.

"Was I really that drunk?" he inquired.

"You proposed to Subaru with an onion ring, I think you were a little more than that drunk," Natsume-san put in though his laughter.

Azusa and I laughed too, "alright, we have to go. We have honeymoon things to do."

Azusa hung up without waiting for a reply and set his laptop aside before pulling me back down onto the bed.


	3. Castle Princess

_Ema_

Being in the bedroom of an Irish princess was a new experience for me, especially since my prince was in the adjacent tower. I was ready for the ceremony, with my hair, makeup and dress all in place. A knock at the door and my brothers were allowed in, except for Yuusuke, who was probably with Miwa-san at the moment.

My makeup was subtle, but bright. Louis-san spent five hours putting three-foot-long extensions in my hair and braiding. My hair was braided into a ring on the back of my head, with the rest just hanging down, like a fancy ponytail. My veil was a circlet tiara that fit perfectly around my head. Louis-san began instructing Ukyo-san on how to braid the lilies into my hair.

My dress was a beautiful, tulle ball gown, with a straight neckline. The bodice had loose pieces of satin held in little clusters by small, white rhinestones. The skirt was just straight tulle and was unbelievably poofy.

"There, finished," Louis-san announced.

He straightened out my skirt in the back and began playing with my hair again.

"Onee-san you're a princess!" Wataru-chan cheered.

Natsume-san put a hand on my shoulder as we all stared into the floor-length mirror.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him. We laughed and each of my brothers took a picture with me. After, I sat down on the bed, while Louis-san continued playing with my hair.

"How does Yuusuke look in his white tux?" I asked as my brothers sat in the various chairs in the spacious room.

"He looks fine, calm down imouto-san," Tsubaki-san responded.

"Though we did manage to get him to take his hair out of those disgusting braids," Fuuto-kun commented.

I glared at the boy who was now eighteen, but still just as spoiled as ever.

"Fuu-chan, it's your brother's wedding. Not a good time to piss off his bride-to-be, especially when you're in love with her too," Kaname-san replied.

"He's just going to rub it in my face anyway!" he responded.

"He deserves to," I hissed and Fuuto-kun pouted.

"Someone's a little edgy," Hikaru-san commented again.

"Don't start with me tranny," I snapped.

Mahoko ran into the room and pulled me to my feet.

"Geez Mahoko, what's wrong?" I inquired.

"Why do you always think that something is wrong? Everything is right! Besides, stop worrying, everything is set to go," she explained, twirling me in a circle.

"But-"

"No "buts", today you are a princess, and princesses don't worry on their wedding day. They let the servants do that. We are your servants today," she continued.

I looked at my brothers and they nodded.

"Boys go down into the garden, Ema, wait here for your father," Mahoko instructed, ushering the boys out of the room.

A few minutes later, Papa walked in with Juli on his shoulder.

"Chi!" Juli called worriedly and jumped to my shoulder. "Why are you marrying that one?"

"Because I love Yuusuke," was my response.

Juli huffed but then nodded giving his blessing, I pet him and walked to the top of the stairs with Papa and waited for the music to begin. When the music started, Papa and I began walking down the stairs and out into the garden. Yuusuke stood at the end of the aisle, his hair was less spiky than normal, and his hair was tied in a low bundle that hung forward over his shoulder. He was blushing and wore a smug grin, clearly satisfied that he had beaten his brothers at their own game. I smiled at him and Papa shook his hand before handing me off to him. We walked up to where the officiant was waiting.

The officiant for the ceremony was Kaname-san. Who instead of his monk uniform, wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a pale yellow tie. He began the ceremony with the usual introduction and the reading of the longest script ever imagined. Yuusuke and I just smiled at each other and listened intently to Kaname-san's rant. Though it was just as terrible as the rehearsal because we both were hoping for him to shut up soon.

"May I have the rings please?" Kaname-san asked.

Wataru-chan skipped up to Kaname-san, underneath our hands. We patted his head and Kaname-san took the rings from him. Yuusuke and I took each other's rings and began to read our vows. Yuusuke pulled out a notecard.

"Ema, you've known for years that I've never been able to commit to much, and that I've never had much of a way with words like other people. But when I first saw you in primary school, and then again in high school, I knew that you would change something in me. You have brought me great happiness and great struggle. But that struggle is why I'm standing here before you today as a man who is worthy of your love," he read, then took a knee and placed the ring on my finger then kissed my hand. " I love you Ema. I always have and always will."

"Yuusuke, I've known you for as long as I can remember. Every memory I have of my friends, you're there sharing in the moment, and I'm happy that you've been here with me all this time. Through good and bad, you and I have been inseparable, as fate seems to favor us. But today isn't about fate or the past. It's about the future, and the love we share. I love you Yuusuke, I always have and always will," I recited as I placed the ring on his finger.

"Are there any objections?" Kaname-san inquired.

Yuusuke and I glared at Fuuto-kun, who opened his mouth to say something, but then abruptly closed it when his mother whacked him. She smiled and nodded.

"You may now kiss the bride," Kaname-san announced.

Yuusuke and I kissed and walked back down the aisle and up to the balcony that overlooked the garden. We kissed again for Miwa-san's pictures then I turned and tossed the bouquet behind me. I turned and saw Hikaru-san snatch it out of the air before Wataru-chan could catch it. Wataru-chan protested that Hikaru-san had cheated and Hikaru-san explained to him that life wasn't fair and that a lot of people cheat, but that Wataru-chan shouldn't because it's bad. With a satisfying, collective laugh, everyone began heading into the ballroom of the palace where the reception was to be held. Louis-san brought me into a powder room, to redo my makeup.

"Well done imouto-chan, you managed to turn out delinquent brother into a man," Kaname-san commented raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I face-palmed and Iori-san smiled and patted Yuusuke on the back. "Well done little brother. It takes a lot of skill to improve your life, ruin Fuuto's and take the ultimate prize all at the same time."

Yuusuke smiled and Louis-san went to work on his hair after my makeup as finished. Wataru-chan continued playing with my skirt, marveling at how poofy it was. When Yuusuke was done, he pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful Ema," he commented.

He pulled me closer and tucked my head underneath his chin, so I couldn't see that he was smiling triumphantly at his brothers. He pulled back a moment later, "c'mon. Let's go have a good time."

I smiled and he led me out of the room we danced into the ballroom, I first danced with my father, then with Yuusuke. When it was time for the speeches, we sat down on our thrones and waited for the fun to begin.

Fuuto-kun was first. "Hello everyone, I am Asakawa Fuuto or known among my family as Asahina Fuuto. I am the second youngest brother of this family and I do not approve of this wedding."

The room stared at him in shock and he continued. "I can't find a logical answer, or imagine a logical universe where this wedding is possible."

"Of course you can't. Because you're in the universe that it's occurring in," Hikaru-san pointed out.

I was angry now. I stood, took the microphone from Fuuto-kun and tossed it to Tsubaki-san before dragging the boy out into the garden and throwing him on the ground. I lifted him back up by his collar and pushed him against one of the pillars of the castle.

"If you're joking, it's not funny. If you're not, then too bad. I don't like you Fuuto. And after that little stunt, I will never like you. You have ruined my wedding. Get over yourself before I put you over my knee," I hissed, and for once, the boy looked terrified.

I threw him back towards the ballroom and everyone stared at us as we made our entrance.

"I don't really care whether you like it or not. Yuusuke is my husband. I am his wife. Get over it," I snapped.

"Alright fine!" he shouted. "I'm sorry. I apologize for behaving like such a spoiled brat."

"You were right, your acting skills have been getting better," I hissed and pushed him over to Yuusuke.

"Apologize honestly to him, or I will make you wish you had," I whispered bitterly into his ear.

"Yuusuke, I'm sorry for saying what I said," he apologized.

I smiled and pushed him back towards his seat. I smiled sweetly and Tsubaki-san took the reigns of the reception.

"Well since our rude little brother decided to make a scene, we're going to skip the speeches. So let's get on with the party!" he began, firing up everyone in the room.

The castle was then filled with music from the dj booth where the triplets were taking turns. It scared me a bit to have the three of them dj for the night, but their selection wasn't terrible and they were all very entertaining. So we just danced the night away.

After the party had ended and everything was put away, we all went back to our rooms. Yuusuke and I went into the bedroom I had been locked away in earlier that morning and stripped before jumping into the bed. Yuusuke pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"I don't care what Fuuto says, not anymore. Because I have the one thing that I've always wanted. I have you Ema. Nothing can stop me now, especially not my asshole of a little brother," he said reassuringly.

I smiled and kissed his jaw, "I know, but I was holding in all that anger for some time now. It seemed to be like the only logical situation where I could let it out and it be acceptable."

"I love you Ema."

"I love you too Yuusuke."

He smiled and brought his lips to mine before disappearing under the covers.


	4. Modern Victorian Nightmare

_Ema_

I was beginning to become extremely worried as I just sat in one of the side rooms waiting to get dressed for the ceremony. After a few minutes I sat down in the chair in front of the vanity and tried forcing myself to do my makeup, but to no avail. I sighed and pushed the brushes away and stared into the mirror. I didn't think that I'd be alone in the moments before the most important day of my life. Hikaru had planned everything for the wedding and was probably out in the ballroom of the hotel getting everything in place. This day seemed to be Hikaru gloating about his victory over his brothers in the game they had been playing for five years, and rubbing it in their faces.

Hikaru had once told me that he wrote a wedding scene in one of his books, and that he wanted to have a wedding exactly like that one someday. Lights, glamour of Victorian England, and the perfect trophy wife, all completely modernized. He was so touchy about everything, including the dress, that he took my measurements while I was sleeping, and went to a bridal appointment dressed in his "work" clothes and tried on dresses as if he were the bride. I was beginning to wonder if he actually loved me, or if all this was only in celebration of him beating his brothers.

I looked over at the dress of which I had seen for the first time this morning. It was a tulle ball-gown with a bedazzled bodice, and the fabric that covered my midriff was too transparent for my liking. I was made to wear white, 4-inch, strap up heels that I could barely walk in, and there was a feather-clip with a small blusher veil that hung over my eyes.  
It was in such awful taste when you put the three together that I debated going to get Miwa-san and having her see if she could do something to fix this. I was reluctant to put it on and just ended up staring at it. I began wondering if he only took care of everything because it would be the way he wanted it, or if he was just giving me a break. Was this all an elaborate ruse? It wouldn't surprise me if it was.

I put my head down on the table of the vanity and began rethinking my decision and my being here. Was I really in love with Hikaru? Did he really love me? I know that I fell in love with the Hikaru that I knew before he proposed, and that I was still in love with him. I then began to think of various scenarios that would occur. The ceremony, us living together and then me bearing his children. I couldn't picture any of them.

"The wolf you are supposed to marry is hurting you Chi," Juli observed.

"Yeah, I guess he is," I responded with a sad smile.

Suddenly the door to my room opened and the triplets walked in. They slammed the door shut and pulled me into a group hug.

"We can't let you do this," Tsubaki-san began, whispering into my ear.

"We don't believe that Hikaru-nii-san loves you," Azusa-san continued.

"I don't either anymore," I responded and felt tears falling from my eyes. "This is his dream. He should just put on his makeup and find a man to marry if he wants to be the bride that badly."

I stood and went to change into the white sundress I had been wearing when I arrived here this morning. I'd been locked in this room ever since. I was fed up with Hikaru ignoring me. I hadn't seen him in a week because he was too busy planning this dammed wedding, which he told me absolutely nothing about. Now that I was thinking seriously about it, I don't remember him ever confessing to me.

So did that mean that he proposed without any intention of love?

I walked to the door, followed by the triplets and saw Hikaru yelling at everyone in the room to work faster.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting ready for the parade," Hikaru snapped.

I gritted my teeth, "there's a parade too?!" I screamed in frustration. "Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?!"

"You're on a need-to-know basis, and I will tell you when you need to know," he hissed, pushing me back towards the dressing room. "If you don't do this right, then I won't make tonight the most special night of your adult life," he added with a wink, then turned back to the room.

I planted my feet, turned and punched him square in the jaw. Hikaru glared at me and raised his hand to hit me. Natsume-san grabbed his hand and pushed him towards Subaru, who held him away from us.

"You have no right to lay a hand on her," Natsume-san threatened.

I walked towards Hikaru and glared at him. "Marriage is about compromise and equality. It's a partnership, not a dictatorship. I'm not a fan of the way you've been treating me lately. If you wanted to be the bride at your wedding so badly, then go find some asshole to marry you and you go put on that awful dress!"

"All this anger, and it's just about the dress?" he inquired smartly.

I gritted my teeth again and backhanded him; my engagement ring leaving a bloody gash across his cheek.

"It's not about the dress, though it is still ugly. But the fact that you went to the bridal appointment dressed as a woman, tried on dresses and bought on without me so that I wouldn't have a choice, is really starting to piss me off. Don't even get me started on the rest of this damn wedding!" I hissed. "You don't care about anyone's happiness but your own! Quit being such a controlling asshole and maybe, a woman will find you attractive."

Hikaru stared at me, dazed as the blood rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't agree to marry you so that you could run my life. I don't need to be taken care of as if I were an infant. I can't marry you Hikaru," I finished.

I tossed the bouquet of roses behind me and threw the ring on the floor before leaving the hotel and beginning the walk back to the apartments. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. I tensed as I tried to see who my captor was.

"Well that was a little out of character for you," Natsume-san commented.

"I know, but it needed to be done," I responded feeling the tears again.

Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san caught up to us and Natsume-san let me to go avoid an argument with his brothers.

"Are you alright imouto-san?" they asked in unison.

I nodded and the twins stared at Natsume-san for a moment before nodding. Natsume-san turned to me, took a knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Ema, despite what's happened tonight, I want to be the one that fixes your broken heart," he began. "Will you marry me?"


	5. Imperial Elegance

_Ema_

Arriving at the venue early in the afternoon to start decorating with everyone was not our best idea. The wedding theme had the iconic colors of an old video game based on Athens and Sparta in Ancient Greece. The marble floor and cream-colored walls of the hotel ballroom served us well and made decorating easier. We just ended up tying gray and gold ribbons everywhere. I was currently up on a ladder, looping ribbon through the metal-work of a chandelier. I just needed to hook it through the last loop.

"Ema, come down and let me move the ladder," Natsume called up to me.

"Hold on. I almost got it," I called back.

"Be careful," he replied reluctantly.

I managed to get the ribbon through the loop, but then felt myself losing my balance. I let go of the ribbon and fell off the ladder. I landed in the arms of Natsume, who tucked my head under his chin protectively.

"Baka, I told you to be careful," he murmured, kissing my cheek.

"I was being careful..." I muttered bitterly as Natsume stood me on my feet.

"Go get ready," he cooed. "The ceremony will begin in a few hours."

"Why so soon?" I inquired, still in his arms. "I want to spend more time with you first."

"It'll make our reunion at the altar that much sweeter," he responded. "Now go let Louis make you pretty."

I frowned in protest, then squeezed Natsume once more before following Louis-san into one of the side rooms.

The hotel our wedding was being held at was the most popular, five-star hotel in Tokyo. Natsume reserved the couple's suite on the top floor for us to stay in for the two days until we'd leave on our honeymoon to Bora Bora. However, Natsume wouldn't let me see the room when I asked, and said that it was his surprise for me.

Louis-san sat me down in the chair in front of the vanity and began playing with my hair. He said that it would be pointless to start right away, so he just began braiding and unbraiding my hair to get the natural-looking curls he wanted, then began practicing his nail art on my toenails. Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san came in about two hours before the ceremony was to start, to report that everything was ready, and that I should start getting dressed.

We thanked them as Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san left, the two of them talking about telling Natsume how pretty I was going to look. Louis-san went to work on my hair and makeup as Juli watched, nodding approvingly.

"This wolf is better than the last one, but I still wish that it was the doctor or the good seiyuu twin," Juli commented.  
I frowned and he fell silent.

"Juli, you need to get used to the fact that Ema is marrying a man. And a good one at that. Natsume-nii-san will always protect her when you're not there, and will always care for her. She'll be fine, besides, it's not like she's marrying Fuuto," Louis-san commented.

"I'll always need you Juli. But Natsume makes me happy, and I need him too," I finished.

Juli nodded in understanding and jumped into my arms as the door to my room opened, and Papa, Miwa-san and Wataru-chan came in. Wataru-chan was told to stand in the corner with Papa so they couldn't get in the way of me getting dressed. Miwa-san helped me get into my dress while Louis-san put on the jewelry and fastened the veil in my hair.

My dress was a chiffon ball-gown, with a line of gray beading around the bottom of the bust, and around my natural waist. The beading was also present on the bottom of the skirt. The dress had a traditional neckline and the bust was ruched. I wore matching ballet flats and a white veil with gray beading around the edge.

"You look beautiful onee-chan!" Wataru-chan complimented.

Papa smiled at him and Miwa-san took Louis-san and Wataru-chan out for the ceremony, leaving Papa, Juli and I alone in the room. Papa handed me the bouquet of white roses held together by gray and gold ribbons. The ceremony was in the same hall as the reception, and Natsume and I would be up on a balcony, overlooking the room. The room I was in, was off of a hallway that led into the ballroom. I was not trying not to lose my nerve, because it was starting to hit me that I was about to get married.

After Natsume had proposed to me the night I left Hikaru-san, he suggested that we put off the wedding until I was sure of my decision, and not having just agreed in the spur of the moment. But after six months of dating Natsume, I stood behind my original decision, much to Natsume's delight.

Papa and I stood behind the curtain, waiting for the music to begin. When it started, Papa and I began walking. I saw all the camera phones of my brothers, and the flashes of the cameras that Miwa-san's photographers held. I looked up to see Natsume smiling. Subaru-san was Natsume's best man and Mahoko was my maid of honor. Natsume stood at the bottom of the stairs while Subaru and Mahoko were already up on the balcony. My father let go of my arm and gave Natsume a noogie before letting him go.

Natsume took my arm and we walked up the stairs to the officiant, while I fixed his hair at the same time. I had originally wanted Kaname-san to be the officiant for the ceremony, but Miwa-san had already hired one with Natsume. I didn't care anymore, I was getting married.

The officiant began the ceremony and Natsume and I quickly grew bored. The officiant eventually reached the part of the ceremony where we would have to pay attention.

"May I have the rings?" he asked.

Juli ran up the stairs and hopped up to my shoulder. The officiant untied the rings and handed them to us.

"Ema, I first met you at a wedding. So I find it strangely ironic that we're standing here today as a couple. I watched as my brothers began to change because of your influence, and as I continued to spend time with you, I began to change as well, and grew jealous of all the time my brothers got to spend with you. However, now I know that I don't have to feel jealous because you are the only woman I love, and that I love you," he recited as I felt tears come to my eyes and he put the ring on my finger.

"Natsume," I began, quickly brushing away my tears. "Being in this family, I thought I hit the ground running, but I tripped, and I didn't realize it until you caught me. Whenever I've had a problem, you've always been there to help me through it. Despite you not living in the complex with us, you're the one that understands me the best. When I lost myself for a time, you found me and put me back on my feet. And suddenly I was sprinting again. However I now want to run the race of life with you by my side, supporting each other as we go. I love you Natsume."  
I could tell that Natsume was trying not to laugh at my absurd running metaphor, but it sounded sweet as I was writing it. The officiant moved to speak again and asked if anyone opposed. Which, no one did.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Natsume pulled me into a dip and planted his lips on mine. I guess that the dance classes Ukyo-san made us take really paid off. The audience cheered as Natsume stood me back up. I turned my back to everyone and threw the bouquet behind me. I looked to see that Subaru-san had caught it. We were soon joined by Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san up on the balcony, who were going to run the events for us.

"May we please have everyone move into the garden for pictures please?" Tsubaki-san began and everyone began pouring into the garden.

My brothers began to help the hotel staff rid the room of chairs and set up for the reception. I couldn't remember how many pictures were taken. When my brothers showed up, they took off their jackets and we took the picture. Soon enough, we went back in and Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san went back to work.

"Once everyone is seated we will proceed with the father-daughter dance, then the newlywed dance, and then the food will be served during the speeches," Azusa-san announced.

Papa and I danced as Miwa-san began taking pictures. When the song ended, Papa and Natsume messed around between the dances, pretending to box as they did every so often when Papa came home to visit. Natsume then took my hand and pulled me to him as the song started. Five minutes later, the song ended and Natsume led me to our seats. Now, it was time for the speeches. They were to be given by Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san and Subaru-san. Tsubaki-san jumped up to go first.

"Hello everyone," he began. "I'm Tsubaki-san, one of the many brothers of this family, and I'd like to begin with that this was not a fair fight, and you cheated."

The audience laughed and Tsubaki-san continued.

"I'm just kidding. It was a fair fight on all fronts, all 13 of them. We all were conflicted over over Ema. We all love her, and will continue to love her, as our sister. Ema is now our real sister, and I'm thrilled to have a little sister. Welcome to the family Ema," he finished.

Azusa-san stood up and fixed his glasses before speaking, "Good evening everyone, I'm Azusa, also one of the many brothers. To see my brother up here with Ema, I'm just wondering, where did this come from? I had no idea that you two spent that much time together. Anyway, good game Natsume. You win."

Subaru-san stood up and straightened his tie, for once, he actually looked confident about something. "Hello, I'm Subaru. Another brother among brothers." He cleared his throat. "Natsume, despite being my older brother, you have always been my rival. You pushed me to always do my best, and to enjoy basketball, as well as to work hard at it. You are the person responsible for who I am today, and to see Ema sitting beside you, I wouldn't trust her with anyone else."  
I smiled and clapped. Soon everyone else joined me.

"However Natsume, since we're rivals, this means that I will challenge you again," Subaru-san added before sitting down.

I face-palmed and put my head on the table. Natsume laughed and rubbed my back. Soon enough, the food was served and the party began. Natsume and I mostly watched the party, sometimes dancing ourselves. We were having a great time watching Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san attempt to dj, and they weren't half bad. Eventually, the party ended, and everyone went home. Natsume led me upstairs to the suite, and opened the door.

Calling this a couple's suite was an understatement. This was a paradise. The room was a cream and red color, much like that of a royal bedroom. There was a large bed between the sliding doors that led out onto the balcony. There also was a hot tub with a huge tv on the wall opposite the bed. there was a small kitchenette and a door that led to a bathroom. there was a box on the bed with a tag. Natsume looked confused by it. I walked over to the box and peeked inside. I blushed and snapped the box shut.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I found our brother's wedding gift," I said softly and passed him the box.

He opened it, then closed it again. He stood to close the curtains in front of the sliding doors, then turned to smile at me.

"Come on," he began, undoing his tie. "Let's help you get that dress off."


	6. Island Paradise

_Ema_

Finally I had gotten some time to relax. While my family was setting up the beach for the wedding, Subaru and I were swimming. The entire wedding was on the beach. The ceremony was right on the water, and everything was either blue, indigo, white or sand. A complete island wedding. The villa Subaru and I were staying in was on this private beach.  


We were swimming because Subaru believed that washing away nerves was a quick way to deal with them. It especially relaxing since Subaru and I were messing around, mostly him picking me up off my raft and throwing me into the water. After a while I ended up on my float again with Subaru leaning on it because we were out pretty far.

"Oi! Get back here you two, you have to change!" Hikaru-san called to us.

I reluctantly rolled off the float into the water and raced Subaru back to shore. He won of course. I was guided away by Fuuto-kun and Yuusuke-kun while the triplets kidnapped Subaru. Louis-san immediately went to work on my hair and makeup while Fuuto-kun and Yuusuke-kun got my dress out of the bag. Once my hair and makeup was done, I put on my dress.

My dress was a baby-doll gown with an empire waist, a straight tulle skirt and a blinged-out bodice. The dress looked like it had straps, but that was from my "bridal bikini" -as Kaname-san called it- underneath. No one was allowed to wear shoes, mostly because it would just be a pain with all the sand, but also because most of our time would be spent in the water. Subaru was going to wear a white dress shirt and tuxedo-themed swim trunks.

It took two hours for me to get ready, soon enough, it was time to begin the ceremony. The only people here were Subaru's teammates, our family and Mahoko. As if on cue, Mahoko sprung into the room and told the boys to go out to the beach. She left with them and Juli jumped to my shoulder.

"I know that this wolf really cares about you, so as long as you're happy, I'm happy," he commented as my father walked in.

"Ready to go Mrs. Asahina?" he inquired with a chuckle.

I laughed and linked arms before following him out. Papa was allowed to wear a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks. My brothers were dressed the same. However Miwa-san and Mahoko were already in their bikinis. Subaru shook Papa's hand and led me over to Kaname-san, who was the officiant for the ceremony.

"Since the bride and groom have requested a quick ceremony, we will skip to the reading of the vows," Kaname-san announced.

Subaru and I wanted this wedding to be as relaxing and for the ceremony to be as short as possible, because we knew that the attention span of our brothers wouldn't last that long. Since it was to be relaxing, Kaname-san had us repeat our vows after him.

"You may now kiss the bride," he announced.

Subaru pulled me close to him and we kissed, as the guests clapped. My brothers, Subaru and I walked up onto the dock and the wedding picture was taken as we jumped into the water. While we were redoing that picture for the tenth time, everyone else was setting up the floating Tiki Bar and tossing floats into the water. We spent the rest of the night watching our brothers get drunk and playing chicken. Subaru and I winning of course. However it didn't take very long for Tsubaki-san and Kaname-san to get Subaru drunk, and at midnight, Subaru picked me up bridal-style and carried me up to our room.

He locked the door and put me on the bed. "I'm sorry, after seeing you in that bikini all day, I can't hold back anymore."  
He kissed me and I smiled.

"Don't apologize Subaru, because I want you to feel the way that you do now about me. It's okay," I responded.

"Are you sure?" he asked and kissed me again.

"Mhm," I responded, unable and unwilling to resist.

We were awake for another hour then drifted off to sleep


	7. High-End Contemporary

_Ema_

As Wataru-chan had called it, this was to be the "wedding of the century." This was such a modern wedding, and I was loving every second of it. The venue was in a loft building in the mountains. Our family had gone on a skiing trip the two days before. So it was a nice vacation idea in the winter, and a good way to relax before the wedding. I had spent most of the day with Tsubaki, pranking our brothers and him teaching me how to snowboard, rather than just letting me ski like Papa had taught me years ago.

However, it is now the day of the wedding and I watched Tsubaki and our brothers goof around in the heated pool. Miwa-san said that I was to stay away from Tsubaki until the ceremony, because it would be more romantic that way. But to me it was torture. At least Tsubaki had our brothers to distract him. I was locked away in a room, but I could easily see Tsubaki and everyone else from the window. I felt like I was stalking my own husband-to-be. I decided to go out onto the balcony to observe them, because I didn't really have anything else better to do.

Tsubaki looked up at the balcony and I smiled, right as the clip holding my hair fell out and it fluttered about my face in the breeze. Tsubaki blushed and smiled back reassuringly and I blushed as well. I looked to the forest for a moment, then looked back to Tsubaki when he whistled to get my attention. He winked at me before Louis-san called me to come back inside. He went to work on my makeup and Miwa-san began fluffing out the skirt of my dress.

My makeup was sparkly and bold, but not over the top. My hair was curled and pulled back into a bun, with Baby's Breath (A/N: It's a flower) and a blusher veil. My dress was a one-shoulder, fit-n-flair, chiffon gown with a diamond-jeweled ribbon strap. The dress was fitted all the way down to just below my waist, and the skirt poofed outward from there down. I was wearing white ballet flats and Miwa-san handed me the bouquet of Baby's Breath.

"Are you ready?" Juli asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath before following the music down the aisle. Papa couldn't be here today because he was receiving an award for a discovery he made. Tsubaki and I had tried to change the date of the wedding, but the owner was being intransigent. So Masaomi-san volunteered to walk me down the aisle. Tsubaki and I agreed right away, mostly because Masaomi-san was like a father to all of us. My brothers and Miwa-san began avidly taking pictures and Tsubaki nodded to Masaomi-san before taking my arm, and pecking my temple.

Kaname-san was overseeing the ceremony and was dressed in his monk's robe while smiling proudly. Tsubaki and I wanted a short ceremony, so we could enjoy the party and our honeymoon. So Kaname-san read a short prayer and we began our vows by linking our pinky fingers, with the rings already on our ring fingers.

"Ema, for you I have written not vows, but a pinky promise. When I gave you that hug on the day that I met you, I felt my heart race. That is, until Azusa punched me," Tsubaki began, earning a chuckle from the audience. "But the feeling then, and what I'm feeling now while standing with you here, are the same. I'm in love with you Ema. And it feels pretty damn good to say it."

I smiled and dabbed at my eyes. "Tsubaki. My pinky promise will always hold true. You can kill me if it doesn't. My promise is that I love you, and that I always will. When I met you, I thought that you were the perverted older brother. But later I met Kaname-san. It turns out that you're only one of them. But you have a sweet and responsible side to you. I feel safe with you. And i promise to always stay with you."

"Are there any objections?" Kaname-san asked.

No one moved to speak.

"You may now kiss the bride," Kaname-san finished.

Tsubaki pulled me to him for a long kiss. He smiled because not only was he married to the woman he loves, but he also beat his brothers. Not to mention the fact that he thought it was only in anime that he would get to marry his little sister. He pulled back a moment later and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop gloating and give me a real kiss," I said cooly and Tsubaki chuckled.

"I love it when you're fiesty," he commented and pulled me to him again.

This kiss was loving and sweet. He pulled back before I was ready for him to.

"Better?" he inquired.

I nodded numbly, slightly dazed and Tsubaki laughed. I absently tossed the bouquet behind me. Wataru-chan caught it and gave it back to me. A determined look in his eyes.

"Let the party begin!" our brothers shouted.

The first thing Tsubaki and I were to do was to jump off the balcony of my room, into the heated pool. Hikaru had said something about bonding through fear and how it would make sure that Tsubaki was still the man in the relationship. We both stood atop the railing of the balcony in our bathing suits with everyone cheering below. We counted to three then jumped. Landing safely in the pool. Tsubaki took my hand in his and pulled me above the water. I fell into his arms and he kissed me as Louis-san put a shorter veil in my hair. Miwa-san's camera went off again and everyone laughed.

I took this opportunity to dunk Tsubaki as soon as he was under, I swam away, knowing that he would try to get revenge. We partied for most of the night and Tsubaki told me to slap him everytime he had a drink. This resulted in a bruised Tsubaki and a lot of prized drinks. When everyone else returned to the hotel, Tsubaki and I went into the hot tub.

"Happy birthday," he said and kissed my temple and handed me a glass of champagne.

"Tsubaki, you know that I don't want to drink," I responded.

"Please Ema?" he asked. "Just once I want to see what you're like when you're drunk?"

"Tsubaki, who knows what would happen if we were both drunk?" I inquired.

"Don't you bartend at your friend's dad's bar? Don't you have to taste the drinks?"

"I taste them sure, but I don't drink."

"C'mon please."

"Tsubaki..."

"Please Ema. If you don't I promise to spend all of my spare time at the bar you work at," he began again.

"One glass," I finished, giving in.

Tsubaki and I linked arms and drank. I knew that for a fact already that alcohol didn't have an effect on me. this was only because Fuuto-kun had replaced my water with vodka. I knew right away what it was, but I drank it anyway to amuse him.

A few drinks later, Tsubaki was drunk and we were still in the hot tub. I managed to coax him out so that he wouldn't catch a cold. When he was dry and relaxing on the couch, I went to go change. I opened my closet, to find nothing, but a wrapped box. The tag said to enjoy my honeymoon, and that I would need to go shopping.

"What's wrong Ema?" Tsubaki asked, sitting on the bed.

"Our brothers stole my clothes," I almost hissed.

Tsubaki wrapped his arms around my neck from behind.

"Silly Ema, we don't need clothes~!" he sang.


	8. Whimsical Meadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this chapter is WataruxEma. Wataru is 20~ in this chapter because I'm really not okay with underage relationships.

_Ema_

I had spent most of my time with my older brothers, but what I didn't take into account was how exceptionally charming my baby brother was. Ten years after first meeting this little ball of sunshine and watching him grow up, he's turned into a fine man. He was currently in medical school to become a veterinarian. Wataru grew to be more handsome than Kaname-san and Fuuto-kun. He was also more confident with himself but knew when to be a gentleman. Wataru's future as a vet was very bright. He is an extremely intelligent man and often practices some of his non-invasive studies on Juli. Much to the latter's dismay.

Nevertheless I fell for this little boy who had grown into a fine young man. He continued to pursue me even though his brothers tried to weaken his morale. Just goes to show where hard work will get you in life. Wataru had proposed by taking me to the park and giving me a stuffed bunny plushie, of which the ring was around one of the ears.

Our wedding was an outdoor theme in a meadow outside a church. It was a beautiful daisy meadow on a nice, slightly breezy day. Wataru had asked Kaname-san to be the officiant for the ceremony.

Wataru and I were currently lounging on a hill, relaxing while everyone else setup for the ceremony and reception. Even though I was six years older than him, he was still taller than me by a good two inches. He looked like Fuuto-kun had at this age. But he didn't have the attitude. He was the sweetest little thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Wataru asked.

"Just...everything," I said with a grin.

He kissed my temple and pulled me close to him. "Don't worry about anything. This will be the best wedding ever."

I smiled and he pulled me on top of him, then closed his eyes to nap again.

"What are you thinking about?" I inquired.

He didn't open his eyes, "Seeing you in a wedding dress, us getting married, being a father."

I blushed and rested my head on his chest. In turn, he put an arm around me. We both slept for a while and were woken again by Subaru-san and Ukyo-san

"Please don't be late to your own wedding," Ukyo-san commented as Wataru stood and helped me to my feet.

I reluctantly released Wataru's hand and followed Ukyo-san into a room in the church where Miwa-san and Louis-san were waiting for me. Louis-san began working on my hair and makeup.

My makeup was natural, only accents to my face. My hair was curled into small ringlets and pulled back into a bun. Small ringlets framed my face as Louis-san fixed daisies into my hair. The dress I was going to wear went down to my knees. It was a light-ivory color and had a crumb-catcher neckline. I wore strapped sandals and grabbed the bouquet of daisies.

"Perfect," Miwa-san finished and ushered Ukyo-san and Louis-san out of the room.

Papa was sent in a moment later, and Juli jumped from Papa's shoulder to mine.

"This will be a good wedding. That boy has grown into a man worthy of you," Juli commented.

I gently pat his head and tied the rings to his bow. Papa and I linked arms and walked out into the meadow. The music began to play and we walked down the aisle to Wataru, who was waiting with Kaname-san. Papa shook Wataru's hand and handed me off to him. We walked up to Kaname-san and our older brother smiled.

Wataru wanted us to use the standard vows, so that it wouldn't stress me out. He also decided that Kaname-san was the only person that could officiate this wedding. After the vows were spoken, Kaname-san turned to the audience.

"Does anyone object to the marriage of these two people?" he asked.

Fuuto-kun coughed and I shot a glare at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kaname-san finished. "You may kiss the bride."

Wataru pulled me into a dip and planted his lips on mine. He stood me up again and kissed my cheek before we walked back down the aisle. I tossed the bouquet behind me and turned to see Iori-san snatching it out of the air. The look of determination in his eyes caught Wataru's attention, and for a moment, I thought a fight was going to break out.

I gently tugged on Wataru's sleeve and we went to go take pictures. As we were taking pictures, Wataru and our brothers were wearing various superhero shirts underneath their dress shirts. For one of the pictures, the boys were to rip open their shirts to show the hero logos, while I opened Wataru's shirt. Wataru wore the Superman shirt, of course. It was a comical picture, and it was going to be an awesome memory.

We took a lot of pictures with our family and friends, then sat down at our outdoor reception and prepared for the worst Best-Man speeches our brothers could offer. We'd selected Masaomi-san, Louis-san and Yuusuke-kun to speak. Masaomi-san took the microphone Tsubaki-san handed him and stood to speak.

"Hello, my name is Masaomi. I'm the oldest of these brothers. I had a great experience, watching my younger brothers grow up. Watching Wataru grow up was probably one of the best. He's become a motivated young man with a bright future as a veterinarian. His wife is an aspiring Psychologist, who told us the other day that she'll be receiving her PhD in June. I wish you both a happy and prosperous future, and that you come visit us often," he recited, then sat down.

Louis-san caught the microphone and stood. "I'm Louis, one of the middle brothers. I'm happy to see my brother and now, favorite imoto happy together. It also makes me happy to see Chi-chan smiling again without being forced to. I wish you happiness, and let you both watch each other smile for the rest of your lives."

Yuusuke-kun took the microphone next. "I'm Yuusuke, and to be honest, we never thought that Wataru would be the winner here today. Then again, he used to be so cute and adorable, that it was hard to say no to him. But that's not why he won. I believe that the love he shares with Ema is true, and I wish you happiness. Good game ototo-chan, you win."

We clapped and waiters appeared to start serving the food. It was sandwiches and sweets. Similar to that of a garden party. After everyone ate, the party began. I wanted to sit and watch everyone have a good time, but Wataru wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed me and we began dancing. Fuuto-kun, Azusa-san and Kaname-san came over to see us and Wataru let each of them dance with me, while Miwa-san was busy taking pictures.

Wataru and I also had a fun time watching our brothers drink a little bit too much and start hitting on my friends. Mahoko and Yuusuke-kun were already dating, so they sat together at the bar enjoying a pint. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Wataru. I didn't recognize the man, but the smell of his breath alerted me that he was intoxicated. He grabbed my butt and I growled, stomping on his foot. The man cringed, but his grip didn't weaken.

Suddenly, a fist appeared over my shoulder and connected with the man's face. I fell backwards into Wataru's arms. He looked pissed. Yuusuke-kun was instantly on him and soon had him in handcuffs. Yuusuke-kun had recently graduated from the police academy and used his new walkie to call the nearest officer to pick the man up.

"Are you alright?" Wataru asked, gently pulling me to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded.

Wataru smiled and helped me to feet. "C'mon gimme a kiss."

He was almost as persuasive as Hikaru-san but still managed to keep his boyish charm. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He pulled me close to him and tucked my head under his chin.

"Stop it," He cooed. "Stop being so beautiful."

Did I mention that Wataru's sweetness hadn't faltered any?

"I'm just glad you took those fighting classes," I breathed.

I pulled back and Wataru and I kissed again, while everyone else applauded.

"I told you that it would be the best wedding ever," he commented.

"It was, but you owe me one hell of a vow renewal ceremony," I responded. "You really are my hero."


	9. Traditional Catholic

_Ema_

I sat in a side room of the church. I was already in my dress and make up. Louis-san and Miwa-san had left me for a while and I was left with Juli and my thoughts.

"You look beautiful Chi," Juli purred from my shoulder, both of us staring at my reflection in the floor-length mirror.

My dress was a lace ball-gown with long sleeves, but my shoulders were showing. The dress was pure white, and was almost pure lace except for the satin underlay that protected my body from the rough lace. The train was almost absurd in length, but I tried to keep reminding myself that it was a Catholic wedding. Some lace was woven into my hair, which was pulled back into a high bun on my head. My veil had two layers, one was to hand over my face, while the other hung normally behind my head. Both layers were flipped back at the moment.

"Thanks Juli," I responded half-heartedly.

"What's wrong Chi?" he inquired.

Despite the fact that Iori and I had talked about this before, I was still wondering whether or not he was ready for this kind of commitment. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Imoto-chan, do you have a minute?" it was Kaname-san.

"Come in," I responded.

The door opened to reveal a nicely-dressed Kaname-san, who had a happy smile on his face. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch opposite the vanity.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Not for myself," I responded.

A silence befell the room, we both knew what the conversation was going to be about.

"I talked to him," Kaname-san began, catching my attention. "He says that he's ready, he has done everything he needed to, so that he could go through with this."

"But even still, I know he'll want to get married one day, but is this what he wants now? And with me?" I inquired, trailing off.

"Imoto-chan, none of this is your fault. So long as you love Iori, then everything will be fine. He loves you, and he admitted that he loves you more than he loved Fuyuka-san," Kaname-san finished.

I stared at him in shock. I knew how much Fuyuka-san meant to Iori, and how badly he missed her.

"I-I never knew that I meant that much to him..." I stammered.

"You should, he's waiting for you at the end of the aisle. Isn't that enough?" Kaname-san continued with a supportive smile.

I paused for a moment. "Are you lying to protect someone again?"

He shook his head, "I know that this is what's best for Iori, and so long as you love him, then it is for you too."

I smiled and stood to give him a hug. He linked my arm with his and we walked to the start of the aisle. Papa couldn't be here today because he was away for work, receiving awards for his discoveries in the past few years. So we were going to record the wedding on video for him. Kaname-san was elected to walk me down the aisle in his place. Much to Ukyo-san's disliking.

Miwa-san flipped my veil back over and straightened out my dress. Once she stopped nitpicking, she motioned to the organist and the music began. Kaname-san and I began walking down the aisle. Miwa-san's photographers went to work, nearly blinding me. We soon reached the end of the aisle and Kaname-san shook Iori's hand before whispering something in his ear, and handing me off to him. Iori and I linked arms and we walked up to the minister.

Iori was listening intently to the introduction the minister was giving, while I could barely pay attention to anything. My nerves began getting the better of me, then the minister reached the part of the ceremony where I would have to pay attention. The minister read the vows and we repeated them after him.

"I, Ema take you Iori, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," I recited, starting to feel the tears form at the edges of my eyes, putting the ring on his finger.

"I, Iori take you Ema, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," he responded, slipping the ring on my finger.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister finished.

Iori had the most charming smile plastered across his mouth and pulled me to him before gently pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I instantly knew that what Kaname-san said was right. He pulled away before I wanted him to. We linked arms again and walked back down the aisle. I tossed the bouquet behind me. Iori and I walked out of the cathedral and climbed into the limo.

I instantly snuggled close to Iori and he put an arm around me before kissing my temple. He pulled out his princely charm and used a side-glance on me, which was super-effective.

"You look beautiful," he commented and kissed my cheek.

"You look great as well," I responded and began absently playing with the lace neckline of my dress.

"Are you alright?" he inquired a moment later.

"Hm?" I hummed, snapping back to reality.

"Your breathing is quick and shallow, are you alright?" he repeated.

I didn't even realize that I was winded until he mentioned it. Suddenly I felt the heaviness of the dress and gravity working against me.

"I guess that the dress is heavier than I thought, so I'm a little out of breath," I explained. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Don't apologize, I only want to make sure that you're safe. If I ever lost you...I don't know what I'd do." he responded. "With my luck, it would happen again."

"Stop," I began. "Don't ever say that again."

Iori just stared at me.

"Iori, that will never happen again. Under any circumstances. I will never leave you. I would feel awful and guilty for putting you through that pain a second time. I will never let that happen. So do not, ever, say or even think that again," I almost hissed.

He pulled me into an embrace and I felt a tear on my cheek.

"Iori..." I began.

He pulled back a moment later and I pulled the handkerchief out of his breast pocket and began dabbing at his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but I spoke first.

"Just as it's your job to take care of me, it is also mine to take care of you," I cooed.

Iori smiled at me and let me wipe his face.

"I love you," he began.

"I love you too," I responded and the door to the limo opened.

We climbed out and walked into the hotel, then we were directed into the garden for pictures. We took several pictures with just the two of us. Out brothers came out a moment later and gathered around us. We took many more pictures, and apparently Yuusuke-kun stopped paying attention and fell backwards into the water.

My brothers laughed as Iori and Wataru-chan helped him out of the water. Louis-san and Miwa-san were instantly on him and brought him to a side room to change. Meanwhile, the rest of us paraded into the ballroom where everyone was cheering. There was to be an hour of greeting before the speeches, so Iori basically dragged me around the room to meet all of his friends.

Most of them were friends Iori had made while he was studying abroad, and most of them were men. Iori spoke to them in what I believe was German, and they laughed. I took a sip of my champagne and sent Mahoko, who was talking to Kaname-san and Miwa-san, a "please-god-help-me" glance. I turned back to Iori, who was talking to me in German.

I shot him a confused glance and he took a moment to find the words.

He flushed red, "Sorry. But you should learn German after you get your doctorate."

"I'll add that to my bucket list," I responded and Mahoko tapped my shoulder.

"Your mother wants to talk to you," she said and I waved to Iori as Mahoko pulled me away.

I was pulled over to Miwa-san who asked me what was wrong.

"Iori invited maybe six to ten people that I didn't recognize from the guest list. Most of them are guys, but I don't like the way the girls are looking at me. This is my wedding, I don't feel like being judged in another language," I almost hissed.

"I'll take care of it sweetie. Go see Louis, he wants to fix your makeup," Miwa-san responded with a confident wink.

Mahoko and I went to go see Louis-san in one of the side rooms and he went to work on my hair and makeup.

"Shouldn't Iori know not to do that?" Mahoko inquired. "Seriously, it's like how you know not to invite your ex-girlfriend to your wedding."

"Not only that, but he's talking to them all in German, when I know that they all understand Japanese," I responded, trying not to get angry.

"He probably just wants his friends to like you," Louis-san commented.

"Sure, but that shouldn't matter. So long as they love each other, who cares?" Mahoko added.

"I'm getting jealous of Iori talking to other men. I haven't even met any of the girls yet," I said exasperatedly.

The door opened a moment later and Kaname-san stood in the doorway.

"Iori's looking for you, he says he has someone he wants you to meet," Kaname-san explained, a worried look on his face.

"Who is it?" I inquired.

"The friends of Iori's ex-girlfriend," Kaname-san responded.

"No. I do not need any of that. Get them out," I hissed.

Kaname-san sensed my anger and jealousy and left the room to go do what I asked him to. I didn't mean to yell at Kaname-san. I would have to apologize to him later. Louis-san finished my hair and makeup and I tried to calm down as best I could before going to find Iori. Iori saw me and waved, I saw that Kaname-san hadn't gotten to him yet. I reluctantly waved back and walked over to him.

"This is my wife, Ema," he introduced me to the girls.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried not to punch the girls for the judgemental looks they gave me.

"Nice to meet you," I added politely, faking my enthusiasm.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder and Iori's. Kaname-san was the owner of said hands and politely introduced himself to the women before whispering something to Iori.

"There should be no women here that are anywhere near your age. Mom told you to run all changes to the guest list by her. Now I have to throw these beautiful women out," Kaname-san whispered to Iori.

Iori flushed as Kaname-san whispered something else. Kaname-san gave me a reassuring smile and Iori took my hand and politely said goodbye to the girls before dragging me away. Kaname-san went on to throw out all the extra people that Iori had invited.

"I'm sorry," he commented a moment later. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I kissed him, "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again."

He smiled. "I won't. And I'll be sure to make up for it," he whispered.

We laughed and walked to go to sit at our table. Our brothers made their speeches, all wishing for our happiness. Soon the food was served and we watched our brothers drink themselves stupid. Iori and I danced for most of the night while that was going on. When the party was over, Iori and I went up to our suite. I sat down on the bed, relieving the weight of the dress from my body. Iori sat with me and began absently playing with the lace of my dress. I began spacing out for a moment, and I didn't notice that Iori had closed the shades pver the windows, until he turned off the lights in the room.

I could still somewhat see, and Iori pulled me to my feet by my waist. He hooked his hand behind my head and skillfully pulled all of the bobby-pins out, and my hair now bounced around my shoulders. We kissed and I pulled him to me, accidentally falling onto the bed, pulling Iori with me. We both blinked and stared at each other for a moment then Iori smiled.

"Well someone's a bit frisky," He commented with a knowing smirk.

I glared at him and pushed him off before standing.

"Oh come on, I was joking," he protested.

"Calm down," I began. "I just wanted to take this dress off."


	10. Modern Princess

_Ema_

Miwa-san had rented the largest hall in the city for the wedding. It was an extravagant ballroom with a beautiful dual-staircase that led into the room; on top of which, Louis and I would be getting married. It was now the morning of the wedding, and I was still in my room in the apartments. Louis was staying with Hikaru until the wedding, because our brothers thought it would be a good idea to keep us apart until the ceremony. I had been awake since 3am, and it was now 8:30. Juli was still asleep and I began rummaging through my closet for no reason. I was trying to find something to do in order to take my mind off my nervousness. I put a shawl on over my nightgown to cover my shoulders, then went downstairs.

I turned on the tv and Xbox before beginning to play Zombie Hazard. An hour or so later, Ukyo-san, Masaomi-san, Kaname-san, Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san came downstairs. Tsubaki-san reached over and paused my game and plugged in two more controllers so they could play.

"So why are you playing video games?" Tsubaki-san asked as I sniped a zombie off his back. "I thought you'd be running around trying to find something to do."

I sniped two zombies off of Azusa-san and looked at Tsubaki-san for a moment, "I was. I just found something to do."

The round ended and I had the most points. Natsume-san appeared at the top of the balcony and commented on Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san losing horribly before coming down to join us. We formed two teams and went into deathmatch mode. Killing zombies gave you more ammo, stronger guns, and stronger hits that you could use to kill your opponents faster. Once I'd maxed my kill count, I sniped Natsume-san and Azusa-san in the adjacent tower, ending the round.

"Good game imoto-san," Natsume-san said sweetly, patting my head gently despite his anger from losing.

I elbowed him in the side and everyone laughed. "Good game," he responded.

Miwa-san showed up a moment later, Papa followed her down the stairs, trying to figure out how to carry my dress.

"Good morning princess," she greeted, bowing slightly. "You should be getting ready."

I rolled my eyes as she pulled me to my feet. "Can I eat first?"

Ukyo-san then presented me with a breakfast sandwich and I ate it as Miwa-san walked me upstairs. We went into the bathroom because it was big enough to contain the dress. Miwa-san helped me into my dress and zipped up the back before going to work on my makeup. My makeup was subtle but bright, and looked as if Louis had done it himself. My hair was pulled back into a braided bun, and my veil went about halfway down my back, had two separate layers, and a beaded outline. I stood up and Miwa-san began straightening out my dress, which was pinned up just above my shins to avoid it getting ripped on the floor. Miwa-san would undo the stitching before the ceremony would begin.

My dress was silk, tiered gown with an elegant satin overlay. It had a decently long train which was also pinned up at the moment. I wore ballet flats, per Louis' request for my comfort, and Miwa-san pinned up the back of the train before walking to the stairs. Miwa-san unpinned the dress so my brothers could see the full effect.

"Boys! On the couch! Now!" she shouted, confident that her sons would obey her.

When the brothers were seated -the 11 that were in the house- Miwa-san motioned for me to walk down the stairs. I gently rested my hand on the railing as I slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to rip the dress. I watched as each of them flushed red and/or looked surprised. I blushed and as soon as my foot touched the floor. Wataru-chan was at my side, trying to be princely.

"Be careful of the dress," Miwa-san warned. "I do not want all of my hard work to go to waste."

Louis-san wanted me to have a one-of-a-kind dress, and went to Miwa-san to have her make it.

"Anyway we should get going," Papa suggested.

My brothers and I climbed into a limo that was waiting outside for us and our parents got into their car to follow us. I was seated between Kaname-san and Natsume-san.

"Are you nervous nee-san?" Fuuto-kun inquired.

"I was trying to ignore that for as long as possible," I snapped.

"Why are you so stressed?" Subaru-san inquired.

"Because, Louis-san planned the entire wedding. I feel bad for not helping him," I explained.

"Well he did say that he wouldn't let you help. He wants it to be a surprise remember?" Masaomi-san reminded me.

"You don't have any reason to feel bad. Just keep being your beautiful self," Kaname-san added.

"Well that's not easy when I'm nervous," I responded.

Wataru-chan hopped up on my lap -careful not to damage the dress- and gave me a reassuring hug.

"Don't be nervous onee-chan. We'll all love you even if you mess up your vows," he said cheerfully, then covered his mouth, realizing what he had said.

I took a breath and tried to show him that I was okay. "Remind me to tell Louis that we're not having children."

"What?!" Tsubaki-san shouted. "You can't rob me of having a niece!"

"I'd like to bet that I can," I responded.

"How long has it been since you've seen Louis-nii?" Yuusuke-kun asked.

"Three days," I responded. "It's especially bad because I just got used to him always cuddling with me."

"Did it-"

"Tsubaki leave it at that," Azusa-san began, cutting him off.

"Fine, fine," he responded.

Soon enough, we reached the hall where the wedding was to occur, and the limo pulled around to the back entrance. I was hurried inside and into a side room.

"Why did we go in the back entrance?" Iori-san asked.

"Everyone in town knows Louis-nii, so they all want to be at his wedding to meet the bride. So we have to protect nee-san from them."

"That's part of it," Masaomi-san added, helping me to sit on a couch in the room.

"It's just to uphold tradition. The groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her dress until she walks down the aisle," I explained.

"Why?" Wataru-chan asked.

"Because it's bad luck and I drew a "great misfortune" omikuji this year," I responded.

My brothers laughed and ran to go get changed while Miwa-san unpinned my dress and re-did my makeup. Papa walked in a moment later with an extremely pleased Juli on his shoulder. The music began and we started walking. Louis was surprised at the first look at me, then smiled happily. Papa handed my off to Louis and shook his hand, Louis and I then climbed the stairs to the officiant.

The ceremony began with the officiant making a bad joke about how those steps were our first steps into our new life together. Louis and I had tried to memorize our own vows, but we found other activities more amusing and never really managed to memorize them. We repeated the standard vows after the officiant.

"I, Ema take you Louis, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," I recited, starting to feel the tears form at the edges of my eyes, putting the ring on his finger.

"I, Louis take you Ema, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," he responded, slipping the ring on my finger.

"Does anyone object to the unity of these two people?" the officiant asked.

No one dared to make a sound.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he finished. "You may now kiss the bride."

Louis gently pulled me to him and we kissed, while the audience clapped. Soon after, the party began. The best man speeches were short and sweet and wishing for happiness. The food was amazing and I thought I'd be sitting down most of the night, but Louis kept wanting to dance. We danced the whole night and Louis let me dance with each of the brothers.

"I'm glad to have my princess back, safe and sound, and radiant as ever," Louis commented, gently resting his forehead on mine.

"I'm just happy to take baths with my prince again," I replied and we laughed.


	11. Hollywood Lights

_Ema_

I wandered throughout the building for a while before I could get ready for the ceremony. For a wedding in another country, it wasn't half bad. The wedding was at a popular nightclub venue in Hollywood, in America.

We had flown over about two weeks ago to enjoy the sights a little before the wedding, and now I was just bored waiting around for something to happen. I had decided to go find Fuuto. We'd been separated for two days thanks to his bachelor party thrown by none other than Tsubaki-san and Yuusuke-kun. I found Fuuto a moment later, talking to the club's owner and manager. We'd rented out the entire club for the wedding, and Fuuto handed the bouncers laminated copies of the guest list. He put an arm around my waist and pecked my temple.

"This is Ema," Fuuto introduced me and the men nodded.

"If there's anything we can do to make the experience better, please let us know," The owner said.

"Just keep people out who are not on the guest list," I responded and the owner shooed everyone away to get ready for the night.

"You're supposed to be getting ready," Fuuto told me, pulling me close to him. "I'm not supposed to see you until later."

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't stay away," I replied.

"Your acting is still awful," he began.

"Love you too Fuuto," I finished and walked back to the dressing room.

I sat down in the chair while Louis-san worked on my hair and makeup. My makeup was sparkly and bold, and my hair was a foot or so longer thanks to the extensions that Louis-san put in. My hair was pulled into a bun on the very top of my head. They helped me get into my dress. it was a bejeweled satin mermaid gown, with a sweetheart neckline and white strapped heels. The dress had a small cut down the right side of the skirt. The veil was long, and had three layers. The entire outfit looked extravagant, exactly as planned.

My brothers were all dressed in powder-blue tuxedos and it was hysterical because they all had matching canes and top hats. I laughed at how stupid they all looked. But that was the way that Fuuto wanted it.

"You guys look great," I commented and the triplets struck a pose.

We laughed and my brothers sat me down on the couch.

"You look like an idol onee-chan!" Wataru-chan commented, and jumped onto the couch beside me to to give me a hug.

"That was the plan," I responded. "But seriously speaking, you guys look great."

"You're supposed to look better than us imoto-chan," Kaname-san put in.

"Well I hope I do," I answered.

Juli scampered into the room a moment later and sat on my lap. He made an angry fact then began to explain himself.

"Why are you marrying that wolf? He's the worst out of all of them!" he shouted in his squirrel language.

"What did he say?" Hikaru-san asked, knowing that Juli could talk.

"He's angry that I'm marrying Fuuto," I translated. "Juli, you know that I love Fuuto. His mean taunting is just him being afraid to open up. He means no harm in any of it."

Juli turned away and pouted. "I still don't like it."

"Juli, at least pretend to enjoy the wedding, or else I'll lock you in Natsume-san's apartment with his cats again," I cooed.

"When did you do that?" Natsume-san inquired.

"Remember when you invited me over to help you with work?" I inquired. "I left Juli behind because he was misbehaving."

Natsume-san and Juli shared a mortified look. Tsubaki-san laughed at how a squirrel could show such human-like emotions, and soon enough, everyone joined him.

A moment later, the door opened and Miwa-san shooed the boys away. Papa walked in wearing a silver-white tuxedo. We linked arms and walked to our starting mark. A spotlight shone on us and a pop remix of the traditional wedding music began to play. I kissed Papa's cheek and strutted down the aisle as we had rehearsed, and my brothers tried to resist the urge to laugh. I sent a smile and a wink in their direction. They all flushed red and I chuckled as I took Fuuto's hand and he helped me up onto the stage.

Fuuto was dressed in a gold tuxedo, with a matching top hat and cane. I chuckles as he set them aside before taking my hands in his. The officiant was Kaname-san, who was dressed in a tight-fitting, sparkling black suit.

"We are gathered here to witness the legal unity of these two souls. Then party until the sun comes up," Kaname-san began, being extravagant as possible.

Kaname-san continued the ceremony, which was a hollywood spin-off of a traditional wedding. Everything was of hollywood elegance, and it was absolutely beautiful.

"May I have the rings please?" he inquired a few minutes later.

Fuuto pulled a ring out of his top hat and I pulled the other out of my bra. The audience laughed at this and I tried to contain my laughter as I read my vows.

"Fuuto, you're probably the most entertaining and fun person to be around. Even though you can be a little rough around the edges, it's your appeal. Besides, you're cute enough already," I began. "But beside the point. It was thanks to you that I had such a fun time in high school, and you've always protected me from all the jealous girls that wanted you, and wanted me dead. You do have a sweet side, but you save it just for me. Six years ago you said on national television that you couldn't belong to anyone, and despite all that has happened, that fact still holds true. I love you Fuuto, and I belong to you," I finished and put the ring on his finger.

"Ema, sweet, sweet Ema. You've been the reason that I've been able to so as well as I have been in my career, but that doesn't even begin to describe what you are to me. My best friend, my practice partner, my girlfriend, my fiance, and now my wife. You have every reason to believe that I'm acting, but you know all of this to be true. I always want to be by your side, and if I ever have to go away for work, I want you to come with me. I said that I couldn't belong to anyone, which is no longer true. I love you Ema, and I belong to you," he recited and slipped the ring on my finger.

I felt the tears come to my eyes and Kaname-san didn't even ask if anyone objected. Especially since the ceremony was being filmed and possibly televised depending on what Fuuto and I wanted to do.

"You may now kiss the bride," Kaname-san announced.

Our lips met with confetti and thundering applause. Music began playing again and Fuuto and I danced back down the aisle. I tossed the bouquet behind me and caught a glimpse of it landing in Ukyo-san's hand. I was quickly rushed back into the dressing room and Miwa-san began to pin up the train in the back. She quickly made the cut down the side of the dress a lot bigger and hemmed the edge. I ran back out and Fuuto caught my wrist and pulled me to him.

We took many pictures with out family, all being as extravagant and sexy as possible. When we were finished, I turned to Fuuto and he smiled as we strutted out into the party together.

The world knew that Fuuto and I were to be married, so naturally, there was a crowd of people outside, fans and paparazzi alike. So we decided to go out to the balcony and kiss. But Fuuto seemed to have other plans. the crowd went silent.

Fuuto pulled a microphone. "My wife Ema. I love saying that. Ema, I've been keeping you a secret from the rest of the world. But you knew this when you agreed to marry me. Our life together will always be in the spotlight. Are you prepared for that?"

I covered my mouth with my hands and nodded, blinking back tears. Fuuto smiled.

"I have a present for you."

Fuuto snapped his fingers and a band in the club began to play. Fuuto was going to serenade me in front of the entire world. I was seated in a chair by Yuusuke-kun and Wataru-chan while Fuuto sang. He smiled and played with my hair and gave me flirty looks. The song was beautiful and he pulled me into his arms as he held the last note. The girls below cheered and i began noticing the flashes of the paparazzi's cameras.

"I want to show you off to the world," he said again into the microphone.

He pulled me into a dip and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulled away a moment later and grinned before picking me up bridal-style and carrying me back inside the club. The doors to the patio were closed and the party began.

We watched our brothers drink until the bartenders refused to server them, and danced the night away. At the end of the might, Fuuto ad I had to escape to a private jet waiting to take us to a resort island for our honeymoon. It had a small village and a beautiful villa and a beautiful beach.

We announced our departure and escaped to a limo, parked out behind the club. The police parted the crowd. We were rushed to the airport and the jet had the name of Fuuto's agency on it and a big portrait of him on it.

Fuuto helped me out of the limo and onto the jet. It had a cream and gold interior with red accents. The pilot closed the hatch and Fuuto and I sat in our seats. We had a ten hour flight ahead of us. Fuuto told me about how the jet was state-of-the-art and how it was just us and the pilot and copilot on the plane as were taking off. Once we were safely in the air, Fuuto went to go change and came back wearing a pair of sweatpants, nothing more. I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Fuuto had already rolled the couch into a bed and we watched a movie. Once the movie ended, Fuuto tossed me a bottle of milk and took a cloth before beginning to wipe the makeup off of my face.

"There's my Ema," he said sweetly once he'd wiped away all the makeup.

I set my milk aside and Fuuto pinned me to the bed. He kissed me then rolled over and pulled me on top of him.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

He rolled over and pinned me to the bed again. "Just wondering what I should say when I tell everyone that I joined the mile high club."


	12. Ultra-Modern Contemporary

_Ema_

The floor of the lounge was slippery, so Wataru-chan and I were trying to see who could slide the farthest in our socks. Our brothers were watching with amused expressions.

"Best five out of seven," the now fourteen year old challenged.

I laughed, "haven't you had enough?"

He narrowed his eyes in determination. We took our running starts and slid across the floor. I won again.

"How are you so good at this?" he asked.

"She's a figure skater remember?" Tsubaki-san answered.

I turned and slid around the floor in my socks. "I'm so bored."

The wedding was in an ultra-lounge nightclub venue, that we'd rented out for the night. It was supposed to be a formal party more than it was supposed to be a wedding. I turned to do a jump and Ukyo caught me before I could land.

"Don't hurt yourself," he said and carried me over to my shoes.

"Calm down Kyo-nii," Yuusuke-kun began. "She was just having a little fun."

I leaned against Ukyo and he put an arm around me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure that you don't want heels? Kyo-nii is tall you know," Fuuto-kun prodded.

"My feet already hurt enough," I complained with a glance at Wataru-chan.

"Calm down Fuuto," Masaomi-san began. "It'll be fine."

"Of course it will," Ukyo replied. "Now Ema, you might want to go change."

I pouted and reluctantly followed Louis-san to one of the back rooms where I was supposed to get ready. Louis-san styled my hair while Hikaru-san did my makeup. My hair was pulled back in a straight, neat bun and my makeup was showy, with smoky, racoon eyes and bright red lips. Louis-san glared at Hikaru-san and redid it to make it more subtle.

My dress was a white fit-n-flair, with a ruched bust and a tulle skirt. I also wore a red sash with white beading and a custom-made veil. The veil had two layers and a thin red trim around the edges. I wore matching ballet flats underneath the dress, but you couldn't see them. Hikaru-san handed me the bouquet of red roses, and Louis-san went to go get Masaomi-san.

Papa and Miwa-san weren't able to come today because they were busy with major problems at work. The club owner said that he couldn't give us any other day because they were high-profit days for him. So Masaomi-san was elected to give me away.

"It's a damn shame that all this beauty is wasted on Ukyo," Hikaru-san commented.

"Juli~" I called. "Sick him."

Juli jumped from my shoulder to mess up Hikaru-san's hair and makeup. A minute later, I snapped my fingers and Juli stopped, and jumped back to me. I linked arms with Masaomi-san and everyone rushed to their seats. The only people that were here were some work friends of Ukyo's and some of my college friends. The music began and we started walking down the aisle. Ukyo was blushing, and staring at me in shock. When we reached the end, Masaomi-san handed me off to Ukyo, and we walked up to Kaname-san, who was overseeing the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two people in holy matrimony," Kaname-san began.

He continued through the opening, and soon arrived at the reading of the vows.

"May I have the rings please?" Kaname-san asked.

Wataru-chan presented us with the pillow that the rings were on. Ukyo took my ring from the pillow and moved to speak.

"Ema, being a lawyer, I am supposed to be as unbiased as possible. However, whenever a conflict arises involving you, I always move to protect you. You've taught me that the past doesn't matter, and to move on from my mistakes. You've always been there for me when I'm depressed or angry, and have dealt with me, instead of walking away. You're the only person that I can trust with my well-being, and I hope you can trust me with yours. I love you Ema," he recited, placing the ring on my finger.

"Ukyo, you've taught me to always strive for perfection. And even if you don't quite reach it, you'll always be among the best. I always want you to be there for me. I love you," I finished.

"Does anyone object to the marriage of these two people?" Kaname-san asked.

No one spoke.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kaname-san finished. "You may now kiss the bride."

I had to stand on my tiptoes to kiss Ukyo and the audience cheered. Ukyo and I went back down the aisle and I tossed the bouquet behind me as we walked out onto the patio for pictures. We took many pictures and Kaname-san gave me back the bouquet, a little wink thrown in as well. Once Ukyo was done yelling at Kaname-san, Louis-san whisked me away to go do my makeup again. Once he was satisfied with his work, the door flew open and Tsubaki-san ran in followed by Subaru-san and Azusa-san.

"Imoto-san! Ukyo-nii's ex-girlfriend is here!" Tsubaki-san shouted.

I froze. I remembered his ex-girlfriend.

Amamiya Reiko. She was a talented lawyer in the sense that she knew which cases she would and wouldn't lose. Of course she only took on the cases that she knew she would win. But my main problem now was how in the hell did she get into the club? I gave the bouncers a guest list. Kaname-san appeared in the doorway to pull me from my thoughts.

"Imoto-chan, you're not going to like it, but you need to come see this," he said with a somewhat worried expression on his face.

Louis-san quickly pinned up my train and I followed Kaname-san out to the balcony. I saw Ukyo talking and laughing with Reiko-san. I suddenly became angry and felt myself fighting back tears. Reiko-san looked up to see me and smirked.

"I'm going to kill her," I snapped and walked down the stairs in their direction.

Fighting a lawyer, this was going to be interesting.

I latched onto Ukyo's arm and smiled sweetly at him as he kissed the top of my head.

"So Reiko," I began not wanting to sugarcoat anything. "What are you doing here?"

Kaname-san appeared and put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder, "Masaomi-nii-san wants to talk to you about something."

"Alright then," Ukyo answered and then went to go find Masaomi-san.

Mahoko grabbed my arm and pulled me back to go see Louis-san, who wanted to rearrange my hair again. The triplets were there as well because they couldn't be around Ukyo at the moment. They were a little angry with him.

"We're so good at separating people," Tsubaki-san began. "We should all just be secret agents."

"Our plans are always perfect," Azusa-san agreed.

I sighed and Mahoko put her head next to mine and made me look in the mirror.

"Ema, you need to calm down. We all know that Ukyo is in love with you. He's a lawyer, it's in his nature to be serious about everything. Including you," she encouraged me.

The door flew open a moment later and Ukyo stood in the doorway, looking extremely guilty. Mahoko moved away from me and Ukyo pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Ema, I'm an idiot. It was foolish to even talk to her. I'm sorry," he said brokenly.

I felt the tears come to my eyes and I pulled away.

"I don't want to stain your tuxedo," I explained quickly, Mahoko proceeding to wipe away my tears.

"I forgive you," I said a heartbeat later.

Ukyo smiled and took a knee before kissing my hand.

"I want to make this clear. I didn't invite her," Ukyo said.

"Then who did?" I inquired.

Ukyo shrugged and I turned away from him for a moment.

"Hikaru!" I shouted.

He appeared in the doorway. "It wasn't me."

I sighed. "Then she snuck in under someone else's name."

I was happy I had taken jujutsu with Yuusuke-kun. I knew how to use someone's own momentum against them, which meant that I could use a self-defense claim in court if necessary.

"Time to kill a bitch?" Mahoko inquired, reading my mind.

"Yup," I responded.

"Reiko knows how to fight," Ukyo warned.

"I know," I responded and ran down to where Kaname-san was with Reiko.

"Reiko, you're not welcome here," I began.

"I believe I am," she responded. "Ukyo invited me."

"First of all, just because you think you are, doesn't mean that it's true. And second, he didn't. You just snuck in," I snapped.

She looked surprised, knowing that she'd been found out.

"You're wrong," she stammered.

"I'm not wrong. Quit lying and stay away from my family, and that includes Ukyo by the way. Go find someone else's husband to steal," I hissed.

"Why you little-" she began and grabbed my throat, leaving scratch marks. I kicked her shoulder to make her let go.

I smiled. "Bad move," I snapped and grabbed her wrists before flipping her onto the floor.

Everyone moved out of the way from where she landed and no one moved to help her. I assumed that something like this had happened before or that they knew what she was up to. She stood and ran at me before throwing a punch. I dodged and pushed her down, elbowing her in the back to put her back on the floor. She rolled over and grabbed my ankle. I pulled her forward and grabbed her collar. She tried to punch me again, but I grabbed her fists and pulled her towards me before kneeing her in the stomach. She rolled across the floor and the bouncers picked her up before turning her over to the police officers. Ukyo went out to go talk to the police.

"Good thing you married a lawyer," Kaname-san commented.

"Yep," I responded. "Though it depends on whether or not she'll get a criminal or civil trial."

My brothers stared at me.

"What?" I inquired. "All the books in Ukyo's room are law books."

They laughed and Ukyo came back inside. He pulled me to him and brought my lips to his.

"Pressing charges?" I asked.

"Yep. We get to spend our anniversary in a courtroom," he responded.

I was angry, but somehow still smiling.

"Ukyo..." I complained.

"I'll take you somewhere afterwards," he began.


	13. Selfish Vows

_Ema_

Today was the day of my wedding with Kaname. We'd gone through so much together, that we finally caught a break and decided to start dating. Because of Kaname and I'd relationship, he had to give up his position was a monk. His temple however, honored his service and blessed our relationship. Mentioning that this was his reward for many years of service. "A happy ending to a happy beginning," Was how Kaname had phrased it.

Kaname-san now worked as a male model for Miwa-san's company and occasionally helped her with her designs. After things has settled down at work for him, we began dating. My brothers were surprised that I had fallen for Kaname, when he was the biggest flirt out of all of them, and also the best big brother figure in the family. Kaname and I dated for three years, our relationship going it's ups and downs as expected, and about two months ago, he proposed. We were on a yacht for a party with his work when the spring collection was released. He proposed in front of Miwa-san and all of their coworkers.

At the moment, Kaname and I were lounging on the beach, enjoying our time together before the wedding. Our wedding was on an island off the coast of Thailand, where one of the major temples was, who volunteered to host the ceremony. I covered my eyes from the sun with my arm and sighed.

"Is something wrong Ema?" Kaname asked.

"I'm just reeling from everything that's happened. Just wait until it hits me that I'm getting married. I'll be a crying, giggling mess," I explained.

Kaname pulled me on top of him. He smiled sweetly and brought my lips to his. It suddenly hit me and I pulled away.

"What is it? Am I just that charming?" he inquired.

I smiled, "yes you are. But it also just hit me."

"Aw, Ema don't cry," he cooed, wiping away my tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not that you did something wrong, it's more like the "oh my god" moment when you realize that you're getting married," I explained, trying to stifle my giggling.

Kaname sat up and let me almost squeeze the life out of him with a hug. When I let go, Kaname laughed and held me close to him, tucking my hand under his chin.

"If I can keep you this happy long enough, maybe Louis-san won't have to do your makeup," he began, then explained. "You're absolutely radiant when you're smiling Ema. So beautiful that if the world were watching, they would be filled with envy and be unable to look away."

I knew that Kaname was trying to make me absolutely giddy by using his skills as a host. I normally scolded his for this behavior, but I didn't care. It was just for me.

I hugged him again, "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded.

We were about to kiss again as Fuuto-kun and Yuusuke-kun pulled me to my feet, and Ukyo-san pinched Kaname's ear, clutching a frying pan in the other. Ukyo-san nodded and the boys carried me away to a room inside the temple where I was supposed to get ready. Louis-san was there as well as the triplets and they seated me in the chair. Louis-san went to work on my hair and makeup while my brothers got out my dress and made sure that it was all ready to go.

"Geez imoto-san, why are you wearing something so showy?" Tsubaki-san inquired. "We're at a temple you know."

Everyone was required to wear a yukata, except for Louis-san at the moment because he was doing my hair. Miwa-san wanted me to wear a beautiful bridal kimono, but Kaname insisted that I go dress shopping with my girlfriends, instead of just having Miwa-san make the dress.

"Blame Miwa-san and Kaname. Kaname for making me go dress shopping, and Miwa-san for making me try that one on," I replied.

"Well it's nee-san's fau-" Fuuto-kun began, but Yuusuke-kun cut him off.

"If you say it's her fault I will push you out the window," he snapped.

Fuuto-kun finished his thought and Yuusuke-kun tried to fulfill his promise, but Tsubaki-san and Natsume-san pulling them away from each other and the windows stopped that.

"Both of you quit it. Don't make Ema worry about having to plan a funeral too," Tsubaki-san snapped.

"Either that or she'll kill you," Natsume-san added with a knowing smirk.

I rolled my eyes at their childness and decided to focus more on not losing my mind until I was safely in Kaname's arms. Juli jumped up onto my lap, I began petting him and he purred, trying to calm me down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ema? Can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Kaname.

The twins pulled me out of view while Fuuto-kun and Yuusuke-kun answered the door.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if the groom sees the bride's dress then it's bad luck?" Fuuto-kun snapped.

"Ah right, my mistake," Kaname said then turned to leave.

"Wait! Is it important?" I inquired.

"I just wanted you to help me feel a little less nervous" he responded slyly and the door closed.

Louis-san sat me back in the chair and gently rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Chi-chan, you're shaking," he explained. "What's wrong?"

"If Kaname is nervous, then shouldn't I be having a mental breakdown?" I inquired. "Kaname doesn't get nervous."

The twins spun my chair and Tsubaki-san put his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down. Kaname-nii is nervous because he's marrying the woman he loves. He doesn't want to screw this up," he began. "Don't worry about him. Once the ceremony is over, he'll be fine."

I took a breath and gradually calmed down. Louis-san finished my hair and makeup, and my brothers helped me into my dress.

My hair was pulled back into a low bun and my makeup looked like I wasn't even wearing makeup. It was like someone had just photoshopped all of the imperfections off my face. My dress was a while wrap dress that was covered in a light layer of bling, and had an "almost" revealing cut up the right side of the skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a pair of silver high-heels. I was still in love with the dress, and I braced myself for the comments that would follow.

"You look beautiful," Natsume-san began, blunt as usual.

"Kaname-nii-san is a lucky man," Azusa-san added.

I chuckled and there was another knock at the door. It was Papa, saying that the ceremony would be starting soon. After my brothers left, Papa and I linked arms and began walking down the aisle when the music started playing. The temple was beautifully decorated for the ceremony, and Yuusei-san, was the officiant. I saw Kaname, who was dressed in a monk's robe. It was the same purple color of his old one, but there was another layer on top, and a black beaded sash. Kaname was blushing, another thing that doesn't happen, and smiling happily.

When Papa and I reached Kaname, they shook hands, then Kaname took my arm and led me up to Yuusei-san. He began the ceremony, and after several romantic proverbs, Kaname and I were given the rings, and asked to read our vows.

"Kaname, when I first arrived at the house, Masaomi-san told me that you were the most reliable brother in the family. I couldn't quite believe it at first, but as I got to know you, I realized that it was true. You are a good person, despite your "host-like" aura. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be married to you. I love you Kaname," I recited.

Kaname smiled as I put the ring on his finger. Then he moved to speak.

"Ema, I knew that when I first met you, that you were a blessing. I was correct, but I never thought you'd be my blessing. Ema you've helped a man who never knew routine in his life to find his foundation. Seeing you there to greet me everyday when I came home made me realize that routine wasn't always a bad thing. Especially when I get to see your radiant self everyday. I love you Ema," he finished and put the ring on my finger.

"Does anyone object to the marriage of these two souls?" Yuusei-san asked.

The temple was silent and Kaname nodded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Yuusei-san finished. "You may kiss the bride."

Kaname pulled me to him for a sweet, loving kiss and the audience cheered. Kaname and I walked back down the aisle and I tossed the bouquet behind me. Our reception was going to be on the beach of the island, and Kaname and I went to go change into our swimsuits.

I put my dress back on, and unhooked the wrapped part of the skirt, making the high cut in the skirt look even more scandalous. Kaname pulled the bobby pins out of my hair and started feeling around the new skin I was showing. I gently pushed him away and told him to wait until later. Several hours of dancing, swimming and having an awesome time later, the sun had gone down, the party was dying out and I was laying half on shore and half in the water. My dress having been discarded on a beach chair near the house. Kaname had gone to get us something to drink.

I kept running the ceremony through my head and hoping that Miwa-san's photographers captured every moment of it. A flash blinded me for a moment as a wave rolled up and onto my thighs.

"A beautiful wedding for a beautiful bride," she commented, sitting in the sand next to me.

She set down her camera and let out a happy sigh. "I never thought that Kaname would ever get married because of his work as a monk."

"Well monks are forbidden to harbor selfish emotions," I explained and she shook her head.

"I know about the "gracious words" he gives to his followers," she responded.

I stared at her for a moment then she laughed and explained.

"Hikaru tells me everything, and if it's about Kaname, I usually hear about it from my friends."

"Well they won't anymore," I responded, the doubt beginning to creep back into my heart.

"All I wanted to tell you is don't be afraid to keep him on a tight leash," she advised and stood to leave.

I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest as something cold touched my shoulder. Kaname smiled and handed me a drink. I accepted it and scooted closer to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting an arm around me. "Are you second-guessing today?"

I nodded and Kaname set our drinks in the sand before pulling me toward him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Miwa-san told me to keep you on a tight leash," I explained.

Kaname sighed, "Mom always wanted me to settle down. But because of all the girlfriends I had gone through, she wasn't sure that it would ever happen."

I covered my mouth with my hand, instantly feeling horrible.

"Don't feel bad. And I've changed, you know that. I understand that negative emotions triumph over positive ones, but I will prove it to you that I have changed. Over and over again," he explained and kissed me, pulling me down on top of him and our drinks spilling onto my chest.

"We're the only two people on the island now," he whispered.

There was no way that anyone could see us under the new moon. Kaname was smiling as he was waiting for me to piece it together. A moment later I understood and Kaname gently flipped me over, licking the spilled drinks from my bikini.

"I want to prove mom wrong. Ema, I love you, and I want to show that to you in the only way I know how," he said.

I smiled and nodded before he kissed me. I knew that this was the perfect beginning.


	14. Winter Wonderland

_Ema_

I woke to the sound of meowing and the feeling of paws on my chest. Tsubaki and Azusa were trying to wake me up. The alarm clock was going off and I slapped the button as I sat up. I knew three things, it was 9:00 am, I was in Natsume-san's apartment, and that there were cats that needed to be fed. I tossed the blankets aside and put on Natsume-san's slippers. I fed the cats and made breakfast for myself, tucking the leftovers into the fridge for Natsume-san to eat when he got home later.

I was in Natsume-san's apartment because I had to be kept away from the apartments until after the wedding. A year ago, Papa came home and explained to us that Juli was under a curse, that kept his physical form as a squirrel. He also told us that he found a way to break the curse. The curse was lifted, and Juli returned to being a human. The same human form I thought I dreamt of when Louis-san took me to the park. It was also discovered that Juli and Louis-san were biological brothers. Juli was welcomed into the family by all, and my brothers volunteered to teach him how to be human again. Or so I was hoping. They wanted this to be a surprise for our wedding day, and the last time I saw Juli was about a month ago when he took me out to dinner then proposed.

Today was the day of the wedding and I had no idea what could happen today. I sat on the couch and watched tv for a while, and Tsubaki and Azusa jumped up to cuddle with me. I quickly grew restless and began cleaning the apartment and packing my suitcase. Hopefully after today I would get to go home, not that Natsume-san's apartment was bad, but his cats are almost as needy as their human counterparts. I had grown bored of video games for the time being because I had beaten all of the games in Natsume-san's apartment -mind you that it was a lot- and got a good night's sleep for the past week. I heard my phone ring and I answered it as I was doing dishes.

"Hello?" I inquired.

"Imoto-chan?" I heard Kaname-san's voice.

"Oh, Kaname-san. Good morning."

"Good morning. I was wondering if you were up yet. Mom wants you to get ready there, then be brought over to the apartment. Louis-san and the triplets are on their way over."

"Alright. How is Juli?"

"By our standards, a man worthy of you. You really miss him, don't you?"

"I do miss him, and he was always worthy of me."

"Of course he is. We just taught him how to be a man."

I face-palmed, knowing where this was going.

"How'd you manage that?" I inquired.

"Well it was a rather extensive lesson-"

"I've heard enough."

Kaname-san laughed, "okay imoto-chan. Remember to enjoy today."

"I will," I responded. "See you soon."

"Likewise."

I hung up the phone and the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Louis-san and the triplets.

"Don't you have your own key to your apartment?" I inquired as they let themselves in.

"I forgot the spare when I left," Natsume-san responded.

I rolled my eyes and quickly finished the dishes. Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san were staring at me with a light blush on their cheeks. I was only wearing a pink tank-top and back spandex shorts.

"We have some time before we need to get ready," Natsume-san explained, breaking the silence. "So you can relax a bit."

Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san continued to stare.

"Please stop staring. Don't give Juli a reason to hate you more than he already does," I began.

"Juli hates us?" Azusa-san inquired.

"Well he did hate Natsume-san and Tsubaki-san, I haven't been around him recently though. So I don't know if his feelings have changed," I responded.

"He doesn't mind them too much anymore," Louis-san answered.

I sat on the couch with natsume-san and his cats jumped onto my lap. Tsubaki was resting his paws and hand on my chest and Azusa was napping in my lap. I gently pet Tsubaki and he purred while Azusa began playing with his tail.

"They really seem to like you," Natsume-san commented, picking up Azusa and placing him in his lap.

"Well I actually feed them at the correct times," I responded and Tsubaki meowed in agreement.

I wanted to cuddle with the cats all day and if I didn't have a wedding today, that's exactly what I'd be doing.

"So what have you been up to?" Tsubaki-san asked.

"Cooking, cleaning and taking care of your cats," I replied, lying on my back and cooing to Tsubaki.

"Really? Do they sleep on you too?" Natsume-san inquired.

"Azusa sleeps on my thighs and Tsubaki likes to be across my shoulders. They're very warm but I always wake up with a mouthful of cat fur," I explained.

An hour or so of catching up later, Louis-san suggested that I get ready. Louis-san began curling my hair as I held Tsubaki in my lap. His purpose was to keep me distracted while Louis-san worked. He moved to do my makeup and the cat protested. I gently stroked his fur to keep him from fidgeting.

The wedding was going to be at the apartments, just our family being the ones to attend. No one else. We were to have the ceremony in the living room, and take pictures out by the tree in the front. Despite the fact that it was winter, we wanted outdoor pictures. We would go back inside to have dinner, then Juli and I would leave the next day on our two week honeymoon to the vacation home in Yatsugatake. 

A nice quiet wedding. I let out a relaxed breath and the triplets gently put my dress in its protective bag. Natsume tossed me a sweatshirt and sweatpants and I put them on over what I was already wearing. I put on my shoes and we packed everything into Natsume-san's car. I sat in the back between the triplets while Louis-san and Natsume-san were in the front. I leaned my head on Tsubaki-san's shoulder, explaining that I was going to take a nap.

"Sleep well imoto-san~" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

I woke up on a gold, ornate couch, in what looked like some sort of VIP room. I sat up to find that I was wearing my wedding dress and had a white rose in my hair. I looked around, extremely confused. Something soft flicked my shoulder. It was Tsubaki's tail. Why was Natsume-san's cats here? The cat jumped off the couch and onto a table by the door. Azusa appeared next to him and swatted at a bouquet of roses in a vase on the table. I stood to go pick them up and noticed that they matched the rose in my hair. Both cats meowed to catch my attention and they disappeared through a crack in the door.

I followed the cats and the only thing I saw was a yellow carpet that led into darkness. A hand reached out to me, and without thinking, I took it. I was pulled into the darkness, then suddenly, the room was illuminated. My eyes took a moment to adjust to see that I was in Juli's arms, who was grinning like a fool. My brothers around us were clapping and cheering. I was extremely surprised and confused.

"You look beautiful Chi," he commented.

My dress was a ball gown with a fitted bodice and a feathered skirt. It also had a silver sash. I was wearing white ballet flats and a blusher veil. Juli linked my arm with his and we followed the carpet up onto a stage, where Kaname-san was waiting.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two souls in holy matrimony," Kaname-san began.

I looked around the room as he talked and the only illuminated spot was the stage. His question caught my attention.

"May I have the rings please?" Kaname-san inquired.

Wataru-chan brought the rings up to Kaname-san and we took the rings from him.

"I, Ema take you Juli, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," I recited, starting to feel the tears form at the edges of my eyes, putting the ring on his finger.

"I, Juli take you Ema, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," he responded, slipping the ring on my finger.

"Does anyone object to the marriage of these two people?" Kaname-san inquired.

None of my brothers spoke, just grinned stupidly.

"You may now kiss the bride," Kaname-san responded.  
Juli pulled me to him and brought my lips to his. He pulled away a moment later and I stared at him, happy that I was having such a good dream before my wedding. Suddenly, more lights came on and I saw that we were in the sunrise residence. I was extremely confused and asked Juli to explain.

"We just got married," he began. "Why are you so surprised?"

I gently pinched his cheek and my eyes widened in surprise. I fell to my knees in shock and Juli caught me.

"Chi! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just, I thought I was dreaming," I explained.

My brothers began laughing and Juli helped me to my feet. Juli pulled me into an embrace and kissed my temple.

"This isn't a dream," he whispered and I felt the tears prick at my eyes.

"Chi, please don't cry," Juli said again.

I leaned into him and felt Juli nuzzling into my hair. I managed to convince myself to stop crying because we still had pictures to take.

"What's wrong imoto-chan? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life," Kaname-san inquired.

"It's nothing. I was just convinced that I was dreaming," I responded and used Juli to steady me.

"C'mon Chi-chan, let's go eat," Juli suggested and we followed our brothers into the dining room.

"I want to make a speech," Louis-san began, tapping his glass with a fork about midway into the meal.

Wataru-chan stopped telling me how pretty I looked and we turned to listen.

"Juli, to see you with Ema today and how happy you make her, I wouldn't want anyone else to be with her. I hope you two have a happy future together," he finished and everyone clinked their glasses.

"So, I have to ask," I began, setting down my glass of wine. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Juli is pretty much all of our good qualities rolled together, plus his unconditional love for you," Kaname-san explained.

Juli smiled sweetly, much like Wataru-chan, or Tsubaki-san when he clearly did something wrong.

"There was a lot of fighting. Mostly just Juli yelling at us because we were mean or rude to you nee-san," Fuuto-kun explained.

"I thought we weren't going to tell her that," Tsubaki-san put in.

I gently massaged my forehead. Juli laughed and Louis-san laughed along with him.

"I'll explain everything later tonight," Juli responded.

"But we want to tell the stories Juli-nii!" Wataru-chan whined.

"Go ahead Wataru-chan. Tell the story," I cooed.

"The day that you left, Juli was sitting on the couch reading a jewelry magazine, trying to find an engagement ring for you. Then we decided to help him!" Wataru-chan began.

"Picking out the engagement ring took a total of two days. Reinforcing the fact that the thirteen of us shouldn't do anything together," Ukyo-san explained.

"In the end it was Juli's decision, but we advised him as to how a normal proposal and wedding would happen," Azusa-san continued.

"Juli, how are you handling this?" I inquired.

"If I have to deal with this for the rest of my life..." Juli began. "I can handle it. So long as I have you Chi."

I smirked. "So you do realize that you too are a wolf now?"

Juli's eyes widened at the sound of his own nickname used against him.

"A wolf?" Iori-sna inquired.

"Juli often referred to you all as wolves, and me as your prey. Juli hated young men, but now he's become a member of the pack," I explained. "Which brings me to my next question. Do you guys consider Juli part of this family?"

My brothers fell silent, then Masaomi-san cleared his throat.

"As a representative for all of us," he began, my brothers nodding. "Juli is the biological brother of Louis, Louis is our brother, therefore Juli is also our brother. Also, whether we like it or not, we accept him as your husband."

My brothers nodded and I smiled.

"Thank you for accepting me into your family," Juli said cheerfully.

We finished dinner and soon after, Juli and I went to bed in my room. Juli helped me get out of my dress and I wiped the makeup off of my face before jumping into bed. Juli changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing in with me.

"Did they eat least take you shopping?" I inquired, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's in the closet in my room," he responded.

"Good," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Chi," Juli cooed, kissing my temple.

"Goodnight," I replied before I fell asleep.


End file.
